


Holly and (What's Left of) the City

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari on female, Other, Property Damage, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Titania welcomes Holly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over the top? ;-P

“Thank you for the Screwdriver, Ashley,” Holly said, her voice pleasant on the ear. She shifted around in her chair until she found a position that supported her neck. In her ivory arm was a highball glass containing an orange tincture. She sipped a little with her ruby lips and sent a seductive smile to her hostess.

“You’re quite welcome Holly, it’s an honor having you here,” Ashley smiled back. She was in her thirties, the tan complexion of her skin was covered by a salmon pink dress that complimented her brown eyes and the long ebony hair that cascaded along her back. She examined the young lady that sat before her. She believed Holly was no older than twenty, with fiery red hair and baby blue eyes. Her figure was thin but not skinny, Ashley thought it was just right.

“I just moved here a few days ago,” Holly sounded excited.

“Wow, really?” Ashley joined the excitement, Holly giggled, “Fresh off the bus, ha? And Titania of all places in the world.”

“I wanted to see what the biggest city in the world has to offer,” Holly explained her motive.

“Well, you came to the right place, about 45 million people call Titania home, not to mention how big this place is,” Ashley bragged, as if those achievements were her own, “bigger than anything China has to offer.” 

“Even the suburbs look impressive,” Holly complimented.

“Not as impressive as you, dear,” Ashley pointed at Holly’s green dress, down between her legs, “You seem to have quite an asset there if you don’t mind me saying.”

Holly craned her neck to looked down, below her big breasts. Between her legs rested a bulge, straining the fabric of the dress, “Oh, Baby, yes.” She looked back at Ashley with a smile.

“You’re The Futanari, right?” She asked.

“I don’t know about the ‘The’ part,” Holly sweet-talked her way out, “but I’m definitely a futa.”

Ashley hesitated for a moment, walking around the living room to make sure all the blinds were closed, “We’re alone, so I’ll cut you a deal,” she half-whispered, “show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

Holly moved in her chair, not because she felt unease, the ebony woman caught her attention.

“Ladies first, Ashley,” Holly gave it a shot.

“Fair, I don’t mind,” she answered and her hands reached back. She fumbled around for a moment, looking for something. Holly heard something click and Ashley lifted her hands to the sky. Her pink dress crippled around her, falling silently to the floor. Her skin was almost glowing amber, her perky nipples, stood proudly over a pair of firm round breasts, her crotch was smooth and inviting. Clearly, Ashley came ready for this reveal, wearing nothing under the dress. “Held my end of the bargain, now you, Holly,” she wiggled her hips to tease her guest.

“Sure thing,” Holly said as she took another sip from her drink and placed the glass on the table. She got to her feet, holding her back straight. Ashley guessed she was no taller than 5’’ 2’. The redhead reached back, unhooking the clip holding her green dress. Just like Ashley, she let the thing drop to the floor. It didn’t work as she wanted, the gourmet stopped its descent when it reached her loins. She was less prepared than her hostess.

Her E cup bra was her next target, she quickly unhooked the thing and tossed it aside. Her breasts were, without a shadow of a doubt, bigger than Ashley’s. They looked almost too good to be true, as if they were artificial.

“Are those yours?” Ashley tried asking as politely as she could.

“Born and raised,” Holly answered plainly, as if she was used to the question, “I never went under the knife.”

The dress needed a little convincing to go below her waist. The fabric was not too willing to stretch and she didn’t want to tear her favorite dress. Working her way slowly, Holly managed to get the thing off, exposing her cock.

“Is that thing real?” Ashley whispered.

“As real as they come, Ashley.”

The penis hung all the way down Holly’s shins, fastened to her leg with three white straps, around the thigh, knee, and shin. It was almost as thick as its owner’s wrist. Ashley couldn't help but stare at her guest as she moved to undo the straps. Behind the massive cock were a pair of giant balls, contained in a tight sack. Holly freed her appendage and stood up, waiting to see Ashley’s reaction.

Ashley, on her end, was unsure what the cat dragged home. The futa before her was something else, much bigger than she ever fathomed possible. It took her a while to frame the question, “Are you flaccid?”

Holly couldn’t help but laugh, “Of course I am, can’t you see it’s not standing up?” She pointed to the floor. Holly seemed to tell the truth, it looked as limp as can be.

“That means you’re a shower, right? You won’t grow any bigger?” Ashley asked, still trying to wrap her brain around what Holly had dangling between her legs.

“No,” Holly grabbed the shaft in her hand and lifted it, “I’m a grower actually. I can’t imagine how I’d manage if I was a shower.”

“You’re massive, Holly,” Ashley said as she closed the distance between them like a tiger closing in on its prey. Her hips swinging with each step and her body screaming sexual prowess. “That thing should be on an elephant, not on a delicate girl like you.”

“Funny you say that, my physician also said it a few months ago,” Holly stood her ground, refusing to flee from the approaching predator, “I guess I’m a little on the large side,” she estimated her cock.

“A little is quite an understatement Holly,” Ashley stood no more than two feet from her, “I never saw a cock that big. I had a 12 incher once, but that’s nothing compared with you,” her sweet peach breath was faint but Holly caught a whiff.

“You’re making me blush,” It was true, Holly’s cheeks took a pinkish-red hue. Ashley thought it was quite enticing to watch how Holly’s colors blended in a mixture of red pink and blue. “Want to guess how big it gets?” She teased.

“I’m game, dear,” the tanned girl agreed, “You seem to be almost two feet already, and there’s no way you have much more in you.”

Holly giggled at the statement but tried to keep a poker face, “and your answer is…”

Ashley tried to stall a little longer, “between 2.5 and 3 feet…”

“Eerrrr,” Holly tried to sound like a buzzer, “wrong on both accounts!” She declared and jumped in place with glee as if winning a crucial game. Her whole body wobbled and rippled in response, her breasts flopping around and settling into their perfect shape once the jumping stopped.

“Well, how big are you?” Ashley wondered, taking another step and creeping on her victim.

Holly smiled, she looked into Ashley’s eyes, almost losing herself in the depths of the hazel pools. “Well, that’s for me to know,” Holly took a step forward and stood inches from Ashley, her peachy scent now abundantly clear, “and for you to find out.”

“Miss Holly, are you trying to tease me?” Ashley coyly asked.

“What if I am? You’re going to do something about it?” Holly stood her ground against the tiger.

“Of course I’m going to do something about it,” Ashley swallowed, “I’m going to kiss you…”

“Good girl,” Holly approved and lunged on the girl. The couple closed in for a passionate kiss as their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace. Holly tasted like strawberries, it was kind of a trademark of hers, she used to drink strawberry tea by the gallon most of the time. Ashley’s lips felt soft and inviting, her tongue dancing against Holly’s as the two went on. Their bodies pressed together as Ashley felt Holly’s breasts completely covering hers and the huge cock, unimaginably hot, pressing into her flower. After a few minutes they broke the kiss to take a breath, still pressed one against the other.

“God,” Ashley gasped for air, “That was amazing Holly, I never thought someone can be such an amazing kisser.”

“You’re no pushover yourself, Ashley,” She said as she wiggled her hips, feeling her lover becoming wet against her dick, “are we done with the games?”

“I think so,” Ashley said as the embrace broke, “my bedroom?”

“Whatever works for you, lead the way,” Holly followed the black-haired woman through one of the doors, It led to a little bedroom. It was mostly minimalistic in nature, walls painted white, a queen size bed below a stained window and a nightstand. Next to the door was a hanging rack with a few dresses and suits, nothing fancy.

“I like it,” Holly complimented the style. She always though less furniture meant more space, and she needed all the space she could get in such a cramped city.

“Thank you, how do you want to take this?” Ashley wondered.

“I like to take it slow, mind if I start by going down on you a little?” Holly offered.

“On me? Gladly,” Ashley agreed and walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge and let her weight flop back onto the soft mattress. Her ebony hair a perfect contrast to the bedsheets. Holly watched as her shaved pussy lured her into bed.

In moments, Holly was upon her, kneeling on the bed beside Ashley. The futa’s ivory hand landed on her belly gently, it glided up on the skin and reached her right breast, cupping it lightly before giving it a light squeeze.

“How was that Ashley?”

“Feels great, is that all we’re going to do?” Ashley teased.

Holly glided again, this time down her stomach and along her thigh before settling on her right inner thigh. She could feel her pussy’s radiating heat on her hand, “I hope you’ll enjoy this,” and with those words, she charged. Pressing a finger against her lover’s folds, she easily found her way inside the wet snatch.

Ashley enjoyed the light electric buzz that washed over her, she moaned and gasped as Holly worked her magic. One finger in her tight snatch felt great, two felt amazing. When Holly started feeling around with a third finger it was something else. Ashley started to quiver and shake the moment Holly inserted her third finger. 

“That feels amazing Holly, don’t stop, please,” Ashley moaned. She thought her wish was denied when Holly shifted around, but what came next blew her mind. Holly’s tongue ran across her clit, sending Ashley down orgasm lane as Holly sucked and nibbled of her pulsating clit.

“Bet I can make you squirt girl,” Holly seduced.

“I… I ne…” Ashley gasped her answer, “I never squirted, I don’t think I can.”

Holly broke her suction of the engorged organ, “Sure you can, all women can squirt, I’ll show you.”

And with those words Holly went to town, sucking and teasing with no rest. She forced Ashley’s body to go into overdrive as an earth-shattering orgasm rocked her body. Holly could feel her fingers crush under the pulsating moist walls of her lover’s pussy but she kept going, refusing to relent before she got what she came for.

Ashley felt the darkness of exhaustion creeping into her sight. Holly made her body race through countless peeks in her chase for something Ashley was not even sure she could do. Still, the futa worked tirelessly on her pussy. Somewhere deep within her, Ashley self a force awaken, her body was overloaded and limp except one little bit in her lower half, a strange sensation of a muscle that she never felt before contracting.

It wasn’t what she saw on the internet, she didn’t produce a geyser that covered the ceiling. Instead, she felt her tunnel clench hard, forcing Holly out. Once Holly was out of her snatch her body released about a quarter of a gallon that sprayed against her lover and the bed.

“Told you we can do it,” Holly’s voice brought her back to the room.

“I have no idea how you did that…”

“It’s nothing Ashley, wait for the main show,” Holly shifted around and rested on her back next to Ashley, “mind returning a favor?”

Ashley looked at her lover’s groin, her cock seemed bigger. Not erect yet, it was about three feet long, “I’m not sure I can take your cock in my mouth…” she admitted.

“Silly Ashley, I meant my pussy, can you please go down on me like I went down on you?”

“You have a pussy?” Ashley asked genuinely, it didn’t occur to her that futanaris have both organs.

“Of course I do,” Holly explained, “I know my penis is a big distraction, but this little girl has a few surprises.”

Holly turned over on her hands and knees, Ashley grabbed her firm ass and positioned herself behind her. Holly’s sack dangled between her legs, as big as a beach ball. Her sack scrapped the white sheets as it hung less than an inch above them. Surely enough, just above her sack was a pink flower, dripping wet.

“It looks delicious,” Ashley complimented and went to work. Two fingers went inside and started to massage her g-spot while she licked and sucked the slit, “you taste like strawberry there too,”

“Aha,” Holly moaned, she was used to hearing those words and focused on the pleasure her body was giving her. Her mind shook and trembled at the loving buzz her pussy generated as it convulsed and squeezed around Ashley’s fingers. A light stream of girl-cum was starting to run down her thighs as she reached her edge.

“Feels amazing Ashley, I’m… I’m cumming!”

Holly moaned loudly and her body started to pulse, pushing her lover’s finger out in one smooth motion. Holly was not like Ashley, her pussy launched a massive stream of girl-cum that splashed against Ashley’s belly, it went on for a while, wetting the woman who started to laugh at the experience while Holly shook and moaned her love out.

Coming down from heaven, Holly turned her head back to her soaked lover, “That was great, thank you so much.”

“Thank you, Holly, I learned something new today,” Ashley smiled while her body rested on the bed.

“Don’t mention it, pleasure teaching a sexy lady like yourself,” Holly said as she lowered her body to the bed and turned around to rest on her back. What Ashley saw made her jaw drop into the soaked mattress.

“Fucking shit, What the fuck, Holly!” Ashley screamed once she picked her jaw up.

“What’s wrong?” Holly tried to catch on, pushing her cock aside so she could better see her partner, “please don’t tell me I hurt you…” Her face expressed sincere concern.

“You’re huge,” Ashley’s voice lowered to a whisper, she tried to grab hold of her astonishment, “I mean, how can you be so big?”

Holly blinked, trying to understand what’s wrong, “Oh, you’re talking about Baby?” She tapped her erect cock.

“I don’t know how to tell you this Holly, but I think Baby is a wonderful antiphrasis,” Ashley tried to make a joke. Inside, her heart was a raging storm of confusing emotions.

“Antiphrasis?” Holly wondered, pushing her rod out of the way as the tan girl caught her attention, “What’s an antiphrasis?”

“Your cock is an excellent example of one,” Ashley giggled, “Calling your cock Baby when it’s the size of almost three babies is what you call an antiphrasis.”

“Oh, I see,” Holly smiled back, “Well, Baby is big, that’s true.”

“Holly, it’s a monolith… Does it even work?”

“Shhh,” Holly lowered her voice, “Don’t offend Baby, she’s sensitive.”

“Can I touch it?” Ashley showed how curious she was.

“I’d like that,” Holly answered and pushed the giant shaft up until it stood upright, perpendicular to her body. Her cock was a reddish ivory hue, just like her cheeks when she blushed before. It towered over its owner, standing at eye level with Ashley. As thick as a thigh, it pulsated with excitement.

“Jesus Holly, it’s amazing,” Ashley moved closer and placed her feeble hand mid-shaft. It wasn’t enough to circle even half of the tube. Another hand tried to close the circle but it was a losing battle, Holly was just too thick. It dawned on Ashley that her infamous combined tit and blowjob was actually pointless with Holly and Baby.

“I have to ask, are you a virgin?” Ashley wondered. Her question was answered by Baby who gave a violent pulse and seemed to grow even bigger.

“Ashley, what’s wrong with you, are you trying to insult Baby?” Holly wondered as if offended, “We had tons of girls before you, they all had a blast.”

Ashley closed an embrace around Holly’s cock and gave it a loving kiss, “I’m sorry Baby, I’m sure you’re the best…” She apologized and tried her best to make it up to Holly. She sucked and licked the shaft, starting at the base and working her way to the tip. It took Ashley a long time to cover the whole thing, had she thought about its length she might have gone with a different plan of attack. But she didn’t want to disappoint Holly, so she just whethered the weather.

Holly liked the effort Ashley invested while working on Baby. She couldn’t help but moan with each deliberate caress that filled her body with liquid fire. When she reached the magnificent, engorged head, Ashley stormed her new target, the cum slit. The thing was as wide as Ashley’s mouth, gaping open in anticipation for what’s to come. She shoved her tongue inside and started to lick, making Holly gasp and scream with joy.

“I think you earned your pay, girl,” Holly stopped her lover. She lifted her back off the bed and hugged her cock as she moved out of the way. Even though her breasts were more than twice what Ashley had they were still no match for Baby, only managing to make it halfway around its massive girth. Holly made a gesture with one hand while the other held Baby firmly in her bosom, and offered her place on the bed to Ashley.

Ashley lowered herself onto her back. The mattress below her had little wet patches here and there from the girls’ squirts but it didn’t bother her, she loved knowing it was her womanhood that caused some of the mess. “Are you going to take me now?” She asked.

“Yes, I think you’ve earned it.”

“Do you think I can take you? You’re such a giant…” Ashley expressed her concern.

“Don’t worry Ashley,” Holly said as she took a few steps on her knees towards the feet of the bed so she’ll have enough space to aim Baby, “You’ll be amazed what your body can do, trust me, I think I proved myself by making you squirt for the first time.”

“Definitely,” Ashley admitted as she saw Holly aim her cannon at her exposed pussy, “there’s probably no condom for a wonder like you…”

“That’s right,” Holly was focused on getting the football-sized head of her cock aligned with the tiny vagina she was going to use.

“Good thing I’m on the pill then. You can have me all you want, it’s totally safe.” Ashley bragged hoping it will be a catalyzer for Holly’s passion.

“Pills don’t work with Baby,” Holly said in the calmest voice ever, “You can try for the morning after pill if you want, they can work…”

“Wow,” was all Ashley managed to say before her lover started to push. Ashley’s body resisted for a moment, as if declaring it will not grant access to the invader. Holly kept applying pressure and her persistence made magic happen. All of a sudden, Ashley’s slit seemed to loosen slightly, allowing the very tip of Holly to penetrate her. It was still just a fraction of Baby, but it was enough to start a chain reaction.

Ashley gasped at Holly’s advance, she felt as if the biggest cock she ever took as a tiny pinky compared with what this lady offered. Her body started to jump as jolts of electricity rocked her soul. between her legs, Holly worked hard to gain more and more ground. It was a slow struggle, Holly’s cock-head was about half-way inside the black-haired woman. Her once tight pussy was now a burning ring around a giant cock, magnitudes bigger than intended by nature.

With a light popping sound that forced a loud moan out of Ashley’s mouth, Holly managed to shove the whole head inside her lover. The bulbous head engulfed in her tight love canal was already more than anything nature made Ashley for. Somehow, her body managed to let her focus on the better part of it as she raced to another orgasm.

“Look what Baby did, Ashley,” Holly pointed to the girl’s abdomen. The once flat skin of her tummy was now distended, pushed out by her lover’s ramrod. “Look at it, Ashley…” Holly said as she pushed more of herself inside, rearranging Ashley’s organs on the way in.

Ashley managed to see her belly for a moment before her mind was swept away to orgasm land, where it planned to stay forever as she rode countless orgasmic waves. Holly felt amazing, and all Ashley could do was groan and moan as her body shook violently. Any other man would have fallen out of her as she moved around, but Holly was no man. Her cock was already a foot deep, so big Ashley had a hard time moving it.

Holly could feel her lover’s walls, they tried to fight her cock, hoping to crush it with each forceful contraction. Holly, however, was just too big for that parlor’s trick, the massive convulsions were a mere pleasant, erotic massage that encouraged Holly to shove a few more inches in.

Holly herself was also moaning, feeling her own body approaching orgasm. Ashley was a great fuck, tight as hell and super moist. The cream of the crop was how pleasant her cervix felt as she tried forcing her way through it too, pumping a few more inches in and out of Ashley, now almost two feet inside her.

“You’re amazing, more, more,” Ashley pleaded with her lover. It was obvious Holly was pushing all her buttons, which was no surprise for Holly, being this big it was impossible to miss any button in such a tiny tunnel.

As Holly crushed against the cervix once more she felt her orgasm fast approaching, “Oh, Holly, I’m sorry,” She whispered, her face looked sad.

“What are you talking about,” Ashley asked through clouded eyes, “You’re the best sex I ever had…”

“I know, it’s just I’m cumming,” Holly explained, she started to pull herself out of the pussy, her cock sleek with Ashley’s girl-cum.

“Then cum in me Holly, it’s okay,” Ashley protested, “Why are you pulling out? I want you to fill me…”

Holly struggled with the head of her cock, it felt like Ashley’s flower was not willing to let go. The futa tugged lightly and with a loud pop her cock was free to press up against its owner’s body, towering above her head.

“I’m sorry Ashley, this one isn’t for you,” Holly said as she released her grasp on her cock and allowed gravity to pull it down.

“Wait, I-,” was all Ashley managed to say before the huge cock smothered her. While fucking her, Holly made her way up the bed, now what she was free, her cock reached past Ashley’s head, it pressed against the headboard of the bed. The thing was wet and felt like it weighed a ton. Ashley tried to grab hold of it, but it was too sleek to grab properly. Even when she managed to hold it, the thing refused to budge.

Ashley stopped her struggle after a few seconds, not because she gave up, because of Holly. Between her legs, she sensed Holly’s body tense up, her muscles locking in place. The futa gave a moanish scream of epic proportion that could shatter glass. Her cock seemed to have exploded in size somehow, even though Ashley never knew how such a size was even possible.

Holly clenched her body one last time before her mind was obliterated by trillions of volts that originated in her balls and cock and easily overwhelmed her poor body. She felt her giant sack pulling closer to her body and her cock gave a tremendous heave as it started to fulfill its true purpose.

Ashley realized Holly was cumming but was powerless to do anything. Her body was pressed under the cock, it pulsated and jerked like a heartbeat. Ashley felt it press on her tiny clit, even in this strange state, Holly was giving her pleasure. Ashley took comfort in the pleasure and begun orgasming again. Above her, she heard what she thought was the sound of a colossal waterfall. At first, it was vague, but it became louder and clearer by the second. It soon reached a defining volume, as if Ashley was standing directly below Niagara Falls.

Ashley felt Holly’s cum-vein pressing hard on her clit, a fraction of a second later she felt it on her chest as the monster cock grew even bigger, thicker than her chest. She could have sworn she felt as if some liquid was running through it.

Holly came with a deafening boom, her orgasm echoing through the room, becoming the only sound in Ashley’s ears. Ashley was too stunned from the overwhelming signals her body was giving her to notice anything. She was pinned in place under a cock almost as big as she was, unable to fully observe the scene. She thought she faintly heard Holly moan and groan endlessly under the unbelievably loud roar of her orgasm. One thing struck Ashley as strange in her sexual stupor, even though her lover was cumming hard. She didn’t feel a drop of cum on her.

After almost 10 minutes of straight cumming and countless contractions that taught Ashley her lover unloaded a few good shots, she expected the warm cum to splatter her. But for some reason, the only wetness she felt was her own pussy leaking her pleasure.

Holly seemed to have slowed down and was coming to the end of her orgasm. Her moans seemed more timid and she tried to catch her breath. Ashley felt the warmth of her cock against her skin, it felt great, especially against the cold breeze that filled the room they were in.

“I hope it felt as good for you as it did for me,” Holly whispered between breaths.

“It felt amazing Holly, you’re something else…” Ashley complimented.

Holly smiled at her and, realizing Baby was smothering her lover, pulled her cock off Ashley, “Ready for another round?” She wondered.

Ashley lifted her back off the bed and shot a loving look at her Holly, “I think so…” One question lingered in Ashley’s mind, why did Holly pull out of her to cum? She craved to feel the burning hot load deep inside her pussy.

Holly smiled back at her, it was a genuine smile of a woman who heard the words she wanted. The room was quiet except for a few alarms that sounded in the distance. Ashley dismissed it as some jerk who failed to break into a few cars. The car alarms were followed by police sirens as Holly leaned in to kiss her.

Holly tasted like strawberry, her lips soft and inviting. For some reason, the police sirens refused to fade away, becoming much more evident and clouding the romantic atmosphere in the room.

“Fucking hell,” Ashley half screamed with anger, she turned her head to the window above the bed to see what’s the reason for the whole racket, “for the love of god-” Ashley stopped midway through her runt.

The window above the headboard was no longer there, nor was the wall that held it in place. Most of the headboard was also missing, what Ashley saw in their place was too much for her mind to comprehend. The street her window once watched over was gone, replaced with a deep scar in the earth about a hundred yard wide. It looked several yards deep and went on for as far as the eye could see. The whole area around the scar was covered in a strange white goo, it filled the canal about halfway, and dosed the remains of houses that stood on the edge of the deep trench. The adjacent residential area was heavily obscured by the strange goo.

“What happened?” Ashley struggled to connect the dots, unable to understand what calamity has befallen her neighborhood. She could see the streets flooded with the white stuff up to peoples’ waists. They ran around as the police arrived and started to bring order to the bizarre sight.

“What do you mean?” Holly asked. She sounded confused but seemed very calm in light of what transpired on the street.

“Are you for real Holly? Can’t you see what’s going on outside?” Ashley was confused by Holly’s question, “The missing wall behind my bed doesn’t strike you as out of the ordinary?”

“I can see them all, what’s the matter?” Holly insisted in an innocent voice.

“What the hell happened?” Ashley asked again.

“Silly Ashley, I came,” Holly said in a childish voice, “I told you that load wasn’t for you…”

“Holly…” Ashley’s voice trembled, “did you do that?”

“Yep, I had to release some stress…” Holly answered, “I think you’ll be able to manage my load after another two or three releases.” Holly seemed to hesitate for a minute before adding, “You know what, let’s go with 4 loads before I creampie you. Better safe than permanently pregnant, right?”

“You’re joking, right? Are you telling me all that white goo is your cum?” Ashley clang on to the last fragment of reality she thought had, Holly nodded yes.

“I’m not joking, it’s all mine. Did I scare you, Ashley?”

Ashley needed a moment to gather herself. It was unbelievable a little lady like Holly could produce such a calamity like what she saw outside her house. Yet, she admitted to it, not even trying to provide excuses. And to top it all of, she can repeat what she just did another four times.

“Yes, you scare me. I never imagined someone could do that, that’s batshit crazy…” Ashley expressed herself finally.

“So that’s a no on round two?” Holly tried one more time.

Ashley shook her head, “No way you’re putting that massive monstrosity in me again.”

Holly grabbed her cock for a loving hug, “There Baby, calm down, she didn’t mean it.” She tried to calm it down. The cock pulsed with rage and started to leak gallons of cum down the long pole and onto the floor. “Look what you did, Ashley, you offended Baby.”

By the time Holly found her green dress and her bra the whole house was flooded to knee hight with cum. She didn’t bother getting dressed as she knew Baby would rip it apart if she did.

“Call me if you change your mind, Ashley,” Holly yelled down the hallway as she walked out the door to the cum-filled street.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More over the top?

Holly walked out of Ashley’s house and hung a left down the street. She loved the feeling of cool air on her bare skin. Sirens still sounded in the distance while she walked to the bus station. On her way there, she noticed the street was mostly empty. Every now and then she noticed some random person running in the direction she just came from while screaming in fear.

“What’s wrong with people here? It seemed like such a nice neighborhood when I just got here...” She said as she reached the bus station and sat down. Her balls crushed into the concrete under her feet, they felt full again. “Ashley was such a disappointment, she seemed so promising. I expected so much more out of her…”

While Holly sat and waited patiently for the bus she kept seeing people rushing past her. She waited five minutes, then ten, then fifteen minutes, but no bus came. While she waited, Holly’s body calmed down enough to let her put on her green dress. “What the hell is wrong with this place?” Holly called out loud with frustration.

One nerdy girl stopped in her tracks and turned to Holly. She had glasses on and her pink T-shirt and black jeans made her stand out. She had long black hair and her breasts were a nice contrast to her thin frame. As the girl made her way over to the bus station Holly opened a friendly conversation.

“Hi, do you know what’s wrong with the buses?” Holly asked politely, “I’ve been waiting for over 15 minutes now, is something wrong?”

“Are you serious lady?” She wondered, “The whole neighborhood over there is ruined…”

“What happened?” Holly asked coyly.

“Probably nothing too big, the cops jokingly said it was some freak orgy. They wouldn’t joke like that if it was something serious, would they?”

“You mean my cumshot?” Holly asked, “did I hit the road leading here?”

“No, this wasn’t something a human could do,” the girl dismissed Holly, “probably some main pipeline went off.”

Holly looked down the road. Now that she thought about it she could see the remains of her orgasm on the horizon. “Well, you don’t have to believe me, but I did that,” she pointed to where people were running from.

“You’re one funny girl. The name’s Maria,” the nerdy girl introduced herself.

“I’m Holly, nice to meet you…”

“Excuse me,” a voice came from behind Holly, it was a young, blonde police officer, “can I please see your identifications?” She asked nicely.  
“Sure,” Holly said and rummaged inside her little handbag, “there it is,” she handed the officer her plastic card.

“Are you Holly Green?” The officer wondered.

Holly nodded in confirmation, “I am her.”

“We’ve had a report from one of the residents in this neighborhood claiming you are the one responsible for the disaster east of here.”

Holly tried to figure out where east was for a moment, “yep, that was me,” Holly confirmed with a polite smile still on her face.

“Ma’am, do you understand the implications of what you’re saying?” The police officer asked, not wanting to force the innocent-looking woman to frame herself.

“Why won’t anyone believe me?” Holly said, feeling slightly frustrated, “I’m not going to repeat myself, I did that.”

“I understand Holly…” The officer, realizing she had no other choice, sighed deeply, ”I’m sorry, but I have to take you to the station for questioning.”

“Sure thing,” Holly said, still smiling, “lead the way.”

Maria stood there, taking in the scene. She was surprised that Holly framed herself as a suspect so easily. She sat down on one of the seats and watched the scene play out.

The officer pointed to her patrol car, “I am officer Anna Dale with Titania’s Police Department. I have to read you your rights before I take you in.”

“Oh, it’s okay officer Dale, I know my rights and duties, but I’m not sure the car is a good idea…”

“Are you sure you don’t want to hear your rights?” Anna asked, surprised, “Are you claustrophobic or something?” Holly nodded no as Anna opened the back door with a gesture.

Holly glanced into the car, it wasn’t as bad as she imagined. The seat was clean and there was plenty of legroom. She carefully placed one leg inside and shifted her weight onto it as her body entered the car. The car started to groan and creak, struggling with the weight of Holly’s body. Anna took a step back, shocked by what she was seeing. The girl in the car looked like she weighed no more than 150 pounds but the car behaved like she weighed over a ton. The wheels strained and the bottom of the car hovered no more than an inch above the road.

Bam! The wheels gave with a deafening pop as the car crashed onto the road and the side windows exploded into glass fragments. “I’m sorry, but I told you it was a bad idea, officer Dale,” Holly said and stifled a giggle. She stepped out of the abused car as if it was nothing.

“How the hell did you do that?” Maria screamed from her bench. She was shocked by what she saw. Her mind refusing to accept a tiny girl like Holly could do that to a car.

“What are you?” Anna asked, her mouth gaping open. Under normal circumstances, she would have pulled out her gun, pinned Holly to the ground and called for backup. But she never imagined herself involved in such a strange situation.

“I told you already, you even have my card,” Holly sighed and started over, “I am Holly Green, I moved here a few days ago…” Holly suddenly stopped talking, she realized what was going on. “You have no idea who I am, officer Anna, do you?”

Anna shook her head no. 

“Can you please run my ID on your computer?” Holly asked nicely, “I’m sure things will clear up once you do…”

Anna pulled out her phone and punched in Holly’s details. The phone beeped and flashed a few times while Anna’s eyes scanned the information. “No way…” She called in amazement once she finished reading, “I’m sorry for the trouble, miss Green, you are free to go as you please,” Anna apologized.

Holly smiled, “Thank you, Anna.”

Maria still sat in the bus station and looked at the two women. “Is that it? You’re going to let her go like that?” Maria wondered.

“Please do not intervene, miss,” Anna shot Maria a serious warning.

Holly shifted her body around, ignoring the two ladies. She took a deep breath, “officer Dale?” She called, “Is your station nearby?”

“It’s about 20 minutes on foot,” Anna explained.

“Look, I’m sorry for your car,” Holly looked at the white vehicle, “do you want to call for a ride or walk there?”

“I’ll call for a tow truck,” Anna said

“No need for a tow truck Anna,” Holly said.

“I can’t leave it here like this.”

“Actually, I’m super full right now…” Holly said as she lifted the bottom of her dress up and exposed her waking cock and balls, “won’t be safe to have sex like this… And your car is already decommissioned...”

Anna and Maria were both confused, Holly’s cryptic speech and her three feet cock made it impossible for them to understand what she wanted.

Holly felt her balls, they were way beyond full. It was so frustrating that Ashley left her like that, now she had to work extra hard to drain herself. She walked over to the police car and noticed a broken window on the back door, the perfect entry point. Holly grabbed her growing cock and aimed it into the car. The long shaft was so thick it almost filled the whole window. She took a step closer, and before long her whole cock was in the car. Behind her, Maria and Anna both looked with wide, unbelieving eyes at Holly and the violated police car.

“Such a downer that I have to use a car for this,” Holly said, “of course a girl would be better but a car of all things… I think a truck or a tanker would have made a better fit…”

While Holly was huge, her cock still had room in the car, even when it reached four feet long and pressed against the dashboard.

“Come on, don’t be shy Baby,” Holly encouraged her body, “I know you want it.”

Before the two women watching, Holly’s balls started to grow. It was unmistakable, the sack wasn’t taking baby steps. At first it ended just below her knees, but since Holly started talking to her body it already reached the floor and started to lift its owner about a foot off the ground. Holly moaned and the girls heard metal and plastic screaming as her cock moved around in the cabin, growing.

The sight before Anna and Maria was something out of a Hollywood movie. The tiny girl’s cock was now so big it lifted the almost two-ton car with ease and towered a few feet above Holly’s head. “How is that possible?” Anna wondered, paralyzed by Holly’s sexual prowess.

“Am I dreaming?” Maria mumbled to herself, “officer Dale, she is wracking your car, aren’t you going to stop her?”

“My orders are not to detain her,” Anna said, clearly more focused on Holly then on the question.

“Your car is great, Anna,” Holly called, “feels just right for now…” She was hoping the officer heard her and found some comfort in knowing her car was useful.

The window frame around the cock was struggling to contain Holly. With each pulse, the car was changed, seats crushed aside, the dashboard groaned before letting Holly through. It was a cacophony of metal and plastic struggling to hold their ground against the futa. Anna and Maria covered their ears as Holly screamed with pleasure. It was not the mild scream that made them do that, but the roar of a giant tsunami that suddenly filled the street.  
Holly pulled her breasts out of the dress and grabbed her nipples. She started to play with them, her body shaking as her mind rode a tidal wave of orgasmic bliss. High above them, the car changed completely. All the windows were gone, the dashboard caved in and Holly could feel the heat of the demolished engine against her tip. The car only managed to cover the head of her cock and about a foot of her shaft.

The monolithic pole flexed hard, moving unimaginable reserves of cum at breakneck speeds from her balls to the gaping cum slit. Before the girls’ eyes, the car was blasted off of Holly and high into the sky. A steady stream of cum still came out of a screaming Holly when they lost sight of the car. It was hard to estimate how thick the stream was, but it was definitely thicker than Anna or Maria. It went on for over five minutes, a single stream that still had its tail deep in Holly’s balls.

“All units be advised,” Anna’s radio sounded, “We have reports of cum raining over the downtown area.”

“This is officer Dale, I am on site,” Anna talked into the radio while holding Holly's Identification, “please run ID number 2YR54T3,” the Radio buzzed for a few moments. While Anna waited for a response Holly kept draining herself.

Just as suddenly as the shot started so did it end, the tail of the draconic blast disappeared out of sight. Just as Maria and Anna thought it ended Holly let loose her second barrage, just as big as the first if not bigger, it roared through the city and vanished in the sky. All the while, Holly was busy pleasing herself. She twisted her nipples and moaned with pleasure as her body underwent a much-needed release.

“All units, this is a code 203, mayhem in downtown area, I repeat, 203 in downtown,” the radio resumed, “suspect is related to the Aeston incident, do not engage. Evacuate all civil personal to designated shelters.”

Maria managed to tear her eyes off of Holly and her cock to catch a glimpse of Anna, “what’s a code 203?” She wondered.

“Natural disaster with damages. I never heard it used before…” Anna was clearly shocked, both by the call on the radio and the sight before her. Holly repeated her trick for half an hour and released over a dozen colossal streams before her body came down. As her cock and balls calmed down a little and started to shrink she could feet the ground under her feet once again. Still, Holly’s cock was bigger than a grown man and her balls big enough to host both Maria and Anna inside.

“What do you think Maria? Believe me yet?” Holly turned her head back and teased the girl with the glasses.

“What are you?” Maria asked, amazement clear in her voice.

“I’m Holly, I thought I introduced myself when we first met.”

“All units be advised, the 203 has ended,” the radio announced.

Holly carefully turned around to face the two girls, her balls dragging on the ground behind her while her cock coiled behind her, almost twice as big as she was. “I think you better tell the other cops I’m not done…” Holly advised Anna.

“You have more?” Maria and Anna asked in unison.

“Yeah, Baby here is really filled,” she tapped her cock, “I think I have another couple of rounds before Baby calms down.”

“You just came an ocean,” Anna tried to wrap her brain around what Holly said, “and you need to do it again?”

“Got that right girl,” Holly smiled at the officer, “Baby won’t let it slide, it wants a little release.”

“Do you know how much damage you’ve caused already?” Anna tried to reason with Holly, hoping she could prevent another disaster like the last two the futa created.

“I don’t really have control over Baby, Anna,” Holly said with a moan, she started touching her nipples again, her huge pale boobs wobbled with the motion.

“No way I can change Baby’s mind?” The officer tried talking to Holly’s bodily needs.

“I don’t know, I mean, look at my balls,” she tapped them so hard they could hear it, yet the orb didn’t wobble, as if it was made of rock. “Come over here girls, feel them yourself,” she invited.

Anna and Maria took a cautious step towards Holly. “You can touch my sack. Don’t worry, Baby won’t bite,” she offered.

Maria pressed her hand against the warm flesh. Applying pressure, the skin refused to budge, “you’re full…”

“Almost right, Maria,” Holly corrected her, “I’m way past full, girl. What you’re feeling is condensed cum. I actually store more cum that it looks, that’s why the car gave out.”

“How much more?” Anna wondered.

“Well…” Holly thought for a moment, “I don’t really know… I never ran dry in my life. But I can tell you it’s a lot.”

Anna took a step back, “Titania has no chance…” She sounded depressed as she noticed the massive cock started to heavily leak cum onto the road.

“Don’t worry Anna, Titania will make it, Baby’s just pissed off,” Anna and Maria looked baffled by the redhead’s statement, “you see, Baby was supposed to get some pussy today, but the skimpy girl refused to take care of us once she saw our cumshot. So now, Baby is acting like a baby…”

“You mean it’s throwing a tantrum?” Maria asked.

“Spot on, girl,” Holly smiled.

“Listen, Holly,” Anna gave it another shot, “you are Baby’s owner, get it under control…”

Holly started to laugh hard, “I’m Baby’s owner? Look at the size difference, you really think I have control over Baby?” Holly was right, she had no real dominion over her needs.

As if on a signal, her cock belched out a single shot. It was a drop compared with what Holly released moments ago, but the force of it was just as potent. The blast flew down the road, hovering a few inches above the concrete. It soon started to lose height, falling down and crashing into the road a few yards away from them. The impact was so strong it torn the concrete off the ground as cum splattered everywhere, leaving behind a deep crater in the earth, as if a meteor landed there.

“Baby! Take it easy,” Holly exhaled, “See Anna, I don’t really control Baby. It will stay like this for a few more days before the tantrum fades away. Unless it gets some pussy…”

“Baby wants sex?” Anna wanted to make sure she understood what Holly and Baby demanded, “or it will go like this for days?”

“Exactly,” Holly approved with a foxy grin on her face.

“I’ll do it…” Anna volunteered herself.

“What do you mean?” Holly wondered.

“Baby can have me, it’s the only option we have,” the blonde officer said, “my duty is to defend Titania. According to what you’re saying this is the only way to do it.”

“Are you nuts, Anna?” Maria expressed her concern, “think what that thing will do to your body…”

“Baby won’t harm her,” Holly defended her cock, “I prefer keeping my lovers alive.”

Anna found solace in the thought her sacrifice will save Titania. She stepped closer to Holly, “so how do we do this?”

“Well, first off I need you naked.”

The officer quickly undid the buttons of her blue shirt and exposed her white bra. Holly asked herself why Anna needed a bra, her chest was so flat she practically had no breasts. The blonde folded her shirt and placed in on the pavement, moving on to her black pants. The button and zipper undone, she let the garment drop. Her long, smooth legs beckoned Holly’s eye as she turned to the pavement and placed the folded pants on top of the shirt. Now only in her panties and pointless bra, Anna was ready to fulfill her duty.

While she exposed the remainder of her body, Holly kept playing with her nipples. She waited patiently for the officer to accept her fate as her cock kept leaking and flooding the road, unleashing gallons by the second. Maria kept looking as the play before her unfolded.

“What next?” Asked the naked Anna, her triangle was shaved and her skin was shiny.

“You probably know you’ll get pregnant going down this road...“

“I’m on the pill, so I don't think that’s a concern,” Anna sighed.

Holly laughed, “silly Anna, you really believe a tiny pill can stop this?”

“I hope so…” Anna started to doubt her conviction.

“It won’t dear,” Holly was blunt with the truth, “At best it might prevent a permanent pregnancy…”

“I’ve sworn to defend Titania, even with my life.” Anna stuck out her chest with pride.

“Your willingness to protect us is really nice, Anna,” Maria interrupted the conversation, “but just how are you going to take a cock as thick as your waists?”

Holly giggled, “Baby can be very compliant once it learns it’s going to get what it wants.”

Sure enough, before the girls’ eyes, the massive cock began to shrink down. It pulsed just like before, when Holly came, but each pulse seemed to make it shrink instead of grow. The girls saw it shrinking from a monolithic monstrosity to a much more manageable size. Still, it was more than Anna or Maria ever saw, towering about a foot above holly’s head.

“You are something else,” Maria whispered. Even though she was not the lamb led to the slaughter her nether regions were dripping wet watching Anna and Holly getting it on.

“You better mount Baby with your back turned to me. We don’t want the load to crush you, right?” Holly directed the policewoman. Anna turned around and holly pushed baby onto her, it landed lightly on her back. The skin of Holly’s cock was warm, its texture surprisingly tender. “Start walking until Baby has enough space to work, “Holly ordered.

Anna did as she was told, taking measured steps. She felt Baby’s touch, sliding along her shoulder blades and down her lower back. Soon it rested against her butt cheeks.

“Right there, Anna, you can stop there,” Holly ordered the officer, “now bend down, use your hands for support.”

Anna braced herself, hands against the ground. She thanked god for yoga classes and the flexibility they brought her. Anna felt afraid of what Holly might do to her, but at the same time, she felt excited, knowing this was going to be a ride of a lifetime. Holly aimed Baby at Anna’s tiny, soaking flower and gave a little shove with her hips. It wasn’t such a strong shove, but it was enough to make Anna lose her balance. She stumbles forward a little.

“Sorry, Holly,” she apologized, “you’re just too big…”

It was true, Anna’s slit was a tiny little thing, no bigger than a cent. Holly, on the other hand, was about as thick as her thigh. Holly knew one failure was no reason to quit, but understood they need some help.

“Nerdy girl,” Holly called, “you, Maria.”

The black-haired girl looked up at her, “yes, Holly.”

“Do you mind helping Anna here?” The vixen wondered.

“What do you need me to do?” Maria got to her feet.

“I mostly need you to support her,” Anna got into position again and bend over, “just help her keep her balance for starters.”

Maria complied walking over to Anna and standing in front of her. Placing her hands on Anna’s shoulders, she braced the policewoman for what’s to come. 

“You ready girls?” Holly asked.

“Yes,” both Anna and Maria called.

Holly decided to take a different approach, this time she wasn’t going to shove like before. Instead, she first pressed the head onto the miniature pussy, her fuckpole eclipsing it completely. As gently as her body allowed, Holly started pushing against the burning lower lips. It was a slow, agonizing process but she endured as more and more pressure mounted up at the gates. Maria braced Anna’s body, the poor woman’s nether regions struggling against the invader.

The change was sudden, one minute Anna’s flower refused Holly’s womanhood, the next her lips popped open and Holly felt the head of her cock stretching Anna’s walls.

“Ahh,” Anna moaned loudly. Her body started to shake as her nerves were instantly overloaded, Holly was now her whole world. Even though she only had a fraction in her, it was more than anything she ever took into her cunny. Anna hardly managed to stay on her feet was it not for Maria’s support.

“How are you doing Anna? Are you okay?” Maria asked, feeling the woman was struggling.

“I… She… Amazing…” Was all Anna managed to string together.

Holly smiled, “glad to hear you like it, girl,” She said as she took a step forwards, pushing more into Anna. This time it was enough to push the officer’s buttons. The woman exploded around Holly, fleshy moist walls rippling violently around her oversized cock. Anna screamed while her body shook wildly, her mind short-circuited and her soul soared into a blissful haven.

Holly saw no point in waiting for Anna to come down, the woman showed little resistance. The massage Baby was getting would have pushed any regular dick out of her pussy, but Holly was anything but regular. She took another step, now two feet inside Anna, crushing her cervix out of the way to her temple.

As Holly took a third step she gave Maria a loving smile, “you did great, Maria, wonderful work,” she planted her feet firmly on the ground, “you can let go of Anna now, I’ve got her.”

Maria did as she was told, relenting her support. Anna was still bent down on her hands but seemed much more sturdy. It took Maria a moment to realize it was Holly’s cock that was holding her up. In one gargantuan flex, It ripped Anna off of the ground, lifting her body as if she was nothing. Her whole weight was held up by Holly’s cock. The giant bulge on Anna’s belly exposed that the cock reached just below her nipples now.

“Maria, can I ask for one last thing,” Holly wondered, ignorant of the screaming woman impaled on her cock.

Maria needed a moment to rip her eyes from the burning red ring that was once Anna’s little pussy, “Yes Holly.”

“Do you mind coming over here? I don’t want you to die once I fill Anna. Just stand behind me please.”

Maria didn’t say anything. Instead, she skipped gleefully over to Holly’s side, her breasts wobbled on the way there, catching the futa’s eye. “Can I. Please, feel your balls when you start going?” She asked.

“I don’t see a reason not to let you,” Holly approved. She reached for Anna and pulled her closer in. She was still almost two heads taller than Holly, and Holly had just the cure for that. She grabbed both her arms at the wrists and pulled Anna down along her cock. It didn’t take much effort out of her as gravity was already stuffing Anna full, Holly was just a catalyst. Having nowhere to go inside the flailing girl, Baby started to poke out, distending her belly and stretching her skin. Anna’s conciseness was not with them, her mind was just a mush form the meandering orgasm Holly gave her. She stood no chance, all she could do was scream her ecstasy out.

“I’m really close,” Holly declared when she felt herself hilting in Anna’s womb, her cock pushed the skin of her belly about two feet out. Maria wanted to see the show, but was stopped in her tracks, “stay there girl,” Holly ordered, “once I start I can’t stop and I really don’t want to squash you.”

Maria stepped back and placed her hand on the giant sack. At first it seemed nothing changed, but what drew Maria’s attention was one thing, Anna was silent. After moaning and shouting for the longest time she suddenly stopped. Her body still shook, but she didn’t make a sound. Holly took her place, she pinched her nipples again and released a low moan. Her cock flexed, shaking Anna’s body violently, a loud whoosh signaled the start of the show. Before Maria’s eyes, Anna went from flat-bellied to full-term pregnant, almost doubling in size.

Another whoosh and Anna’s belly touched down on the pavement, now as big as a beanbag chair. “I have no idea why you bothered folding your uniform,” Holly said as another rush of fluids exploded Anna to the size of a car, her uniform buried underneath her flesh.

Maria saw Holly’s onslaught with her eyes, but her balls seemed just as full, “why aren’t you draining?” She sounded the first thing that came to mind.

“Silly, Maria,” Holly said between moans, she was still going, “this is just a tiny warm-up.”

“You’re not cumming yet?”

“How do you want me to cum with Baby being so flaccid? You can’t see it from where you are, but I’m making her bigger so baby had enough room to grow.”

“You’re bigger?” Maria tried to wrap her mind around the thought.

“Yea, about twice as big as when we started, I think I can unload now,” Holly said, grinning from ear to ear with anticipation for the pleasure to come. Although Anna’s belly was already the size of a pickup truck, it was mostly Holly’s cock that filled her. Her body was screaming with blistering pleasure, but her vocal cords gave out long ago, her mouth gaping with a voiceless scream.

Holly was true to her word, the loud noise of her body pumping filled the air. Anna went from pickup truck to twice the size in a single blast, her womb now only a receptacle for Holly’s seed. Another blast and she doubled in size, her belly crushing the bus station Maria was in moments ago and covering part of the nearby yard. The metal fence shielding the lot gave out like a cheap plastic toy. Baby launched another serving, this time she was pressing against the cottage that stood in the middle of the yard.

Holly took a deep breath, “Finally, big enough to speed things up,” her belly obliterated the house and covered the whole lot. Throughout it all, Holly held onto Anna’s body, hugging her tightly and moaning softly in the overwhelmed girl’s ear.

Another roar and another lot covered by a cum filled Anna. Holly went on and on. “Wait, I can feel it,” Maria said, “I think you’re softer now!” Anna now covered the whole block and still had more to spare as holly kept going. Under her tremendous, cum-filled belly were the remains of two dozen houses. The futa showed no sign of slowing down, letting countless explosions fill Anna.

Anna was probably the biggest human in the world. Most of her mass was crammed inside Holly no more than an hour ago. Holly tightened her embrace on the girl as her orgasm concluded, “you did great, really saved the suburb,” she whispered in her ear.

“I made it…” Was all Anna could say before passing out. The feeling of being so utterly used and filled was too much for any human being to handle.

“I can feel a nut!” Maria screamed with joy.

“Of course you can, I’m half empty,” Holly said. She released her hold on Anna’s poor body, “time to pull out of her before I start cumming again.”

With a partially drained sack, moving was a much easier feat. Maria stood by Holly’s side and offered her hand for balance. “Thank you,” the redheaded futa said as she started walking back. With each step, more of her cock left Anna’s abused slit. Maria was sure she’ll soon see Holly’s tip, but the thing just kept coming.

Once the two were far enough from Anna the tip showed itself. It dropped out and made a loud thud as it hit the road. Maria expected a tsunami of cum will erupt out of Anna’s gaping pussy once Holly left her, but she was wrong. About a gallon poured to the ground, but that was it.

“Why is she not leaking?” Maria marveled.

“Her pussy might be open wide, but I unloaded in her womb. And let me tell you, Maria, once you leave the womb, it’s really hard to get back in again.”

Maria kept silent.

“Her cervix is locked down, she’ll hold what I gave her,” Holly explained.

“How long is she going to stay like this?” 

“Her cervix will open and she’ll drain in about two weeks,” Holly’s cock was shrinking rapidly, getting so small it was hard to believe she was the one who inflated Anna.

“And she’ll get back to normal? Maria said.

Holly started to laugh in earnest, “Silly Maria,” she said, “Anna isn’t going back to normal, she’s permanently pregnant.”

“What?” Maria almost screamed.

“I filled Anna so much I probably crammed her ovaries with condensed cum. She’s going to be pregnant until the day she dies…”

“I… How?” Maria stumbled in her speech.

“Look, Maria, you’re cute and all, but I have to be somewhere else,” Holly cut the girl, “If you want, you can come with me and I’ll explain everything over a cup of coffee…”

Holly didn’t wait for Maria’s answer. She started walking away from the cum blimp that was once Anna’s flat belly. Her heart was soon delighted to see Maria’s wobbly breasts by her side. The two walked towards Holly’s apartment for a few moments before Maria heard the police sirens reaching Anna.

“Can I ask my questions?” Maria wondered.

“Yeah, sure, fire away,” Holly said. Her balls dragging behind, getting ready for another round.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Holly got for pizza and a heart to heart.

Holly lived in a skyscraper on the edge of the central city. Holly and Maria walked silently for an hour before arriving at the lobby. As they walked in Holly called an elevator.

“Taking a refreshing walk outside was nice and all, but I don’t think either of us is eager to climb forty floors on foot, right? Holly said as they waited.

“Are you sure the elevator can handle you?” Maria sounded concerned, “I mean, remember what you did to Anna’s car?”

“Don’t worry,” Holly tried to calm Maria, “The car couldn’t hold me because I was really full… Besides, this elevator was designed to carry heavy loads. It’s labeled for 3 tons so it should be okay.”

Maria didn’t know how to react to what Holly said. It seemed like every time Maria thought she understood Holly’s miraculous body, the futa pulled a new trick out of her hat. A ding brought her back as the metal doors opened to let the two inside. True to Holly’s word the elevator cooperative and started ascending to Holly’s floor.

The climb was long and Holly used the time to whistle a tune as it dragged on. Now that Maria could relax and focus properly she noticed the details on Holly’s dress. It had a charming butterfly pattern on the hip, it was colored with bold oranges and blacks but Maria thought it complimented Holly’s figure. She also noticed Holly’s cock had considerably shrunk down. It was still huge by and measurement, but much more manageable.

Another ding and the doors opened to a hallway. Holly and Maria walked out and approached the first door on the left. Holly unlocked it with a key and invited Maria inside. The place was big and stylish, a combined space that hosted the living room, dining area and kitchen. A few doors led to other rooms, but Maria didn’t want to snoop around.

What caught Maria’s attention next was the massive window that lit the room with sunlight. It overlooked the suburbs. In the far distance Maria could see Anna’s overfilled body, still resting where they left her over an hour ago. 

“You said you have a meeting…” Maria pointed out as Holly closed the door. Just as the words left her mouth the intercom buzzed.

Holly picked it up without thinking twice, “Yes,” she said, “40th floor, I’ll leave the door open.”

Holly clicked the buzzer and opened the door, “Can you just hold that thought, Maria,” she said casually as the elevator sounded again and a pizza boy walked it. He carried a dozen trays which he handed Holly. She thanked him and walked to the dining table with the mountain of trays, “Can you please locked the door?” Holly asked.

“Sure,” Maria thanked the delivery boy and closed the door.

“I am famished, feel welcomed to join in, girl,” Holly declared. The futa sat at the white table opened a tray and took her first slice.

“Is this the meeting you were talking about?” Maria wondered as she walked over.

“Sure is, a girl like me has to eat, you know.”

“I have a million questions,” Maria said. She tied her hair into a ponytail, took a seat next to Holly and treated herself to a slice.

“Right,” Holly said as she munched down on another piece of pizza, “as long as you don’t mind me eating I’ll play your game.”

Maria leaned towards Holly, “I have to know, just how big is Baby?”

“I don’t really know, is ‘really big’ an acceptable answer?”

“Do you mind being a little more specific?” Maria tried to get a straight answer, “I already saw you after you left Anna, you were at least 15 feet long.”

“Oh, that? that was just a little outlet,” Holly grabbed another slice and gobbled it down, “I actually have no idea how big I am, biggest I ever measured was about a mile.”

“Fucking hell…” Maria mumbled to herself, “you’re talking about a mile of cock, right?”

Holly didn’t seem too bothered with her eating frenzy, the young lady nodded as she sipped half a gallon of water, “Baby is amorphic, it can be three feet long and it can be a mile long, it depends on a million variants…”

“How are you like that?” Maria asked the million-dollar question.

Holly stopped eating, “Listen, girl, I know you want to know the answers, but you need to come to terms with the fact that I don’t know everything.”

Maria stopped eating her slice and looked down, “Sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Holly tried to calm her, “I really don’t know how my body does what it does. It’s not magic or science. This is just the way I was made…”

“Were you always like this?” Maria asked as she returned to eating. She hardly finished a single slice but Holly was now making her way through the second tray.

“No, I had two stages of puberty,” Holly explained, “the first was when I was 17, it was a real letdown…”

“What happened?” the black-haired girl with glasses wondered.

“Mostly nothing, I grew a little but nothing serious.”

“From what I’ve seen so far, you mean you only had a 50 feet long cock.” Maria tried to get onboard with Holly’s oversexed body.

“No, I was about 2 inches…” Holly recalled, “like I said, a letdown.”

“And the second puberty?” Maria inquired.

“That one compensated,” Holly said with a smile as she finished another tray of pizza, “it came when I was 18 and things became like this almost overnight.”

“Sounds scary…” Maria tried to imagine herself in Holly’s shoes.

“It was at first,” Holly recalled, “one day I was just playing with myself in my room and all of a sudden I felt it growing.”

“How big did you get?”

“Not too much, about 4 feet long,” Holly seemed to smile when she thought of what happened, “The orgasm was something else…”

“I saw what you can do, I imagine your room didn’t survive what came next.” Maria assumed.

“Sadly, the room and part of the street lost the battle, it was quite a mess…” Holly still kept a wide smile on, “that was my first breeding,” she sighed nostalgically.

“I’m not sure how to ask this,” Maria prepared the question, “but how… Well… Are you fertile?”

“Yes, I can get women pregnant, I’m sure you figured that out yourself,” Holly finished another slice of pizza, she was speeding through the trays, “I can also get pregnant myself.”

“You’re something else, Holly, do you have children?” Maria followed up with the first question that came to mind.

“Got that right, girl,” Holly approved, “I don’t know how many children but it’s a lot…”

“Wait, Holly, how old are you?”

“I’m 25, is that a problem?”

“You’re about my age,” Maria said, “but you say you have children already? Can you tell me how many?”

“Again with the hard questions, Maria?” Holly pointed to the window, “you see Anna out there?”

Maria turned her head back and looked out the window, “I can see her... She’s still where you left her.”

“She is permanently pregnant, do you understand what this means?”

“I apologize if it comes off as rude but It’s pretty self-explanatory. She is pregnant and will be like that for a long time.”

“Forever…” Holly corrected calmly.

“Forever?”

“Anna will be having my babies until the day she dies…” Holly explained, “it can fluctuate a little but I went easy on her. She will probably give birth about once every other month.”

“That’s one hell of a mindfuck, Holly, crazy...” Maria felt a storm of emotions stirring inside her heart. She found it hard to understand that Anna’s life changed so drastically in such a short timespan. Meanwhile, Holly was blasting through the trays of pizza as if they were nothing. Before Maria noticed she was taking care of the last tray.

“It’s hard to keep track of children like that, Anna is only a light case,” Holly casually tried to help Maria wrap her head around the situation, “you have to understand Anna is just one woman I have to keep tabs on. I have many more women like her…”

“Can you give me an estimation?”

“I’d say we’re talking in the half a million range, give or take a few.” it was clear Holly made no attempt to be accurate, she simply threw the last number she recalled, “the oldest should be turning seven now.”

“Before you fucked her, Anna’s radio mentioned something called Aeston…” Maria recalled what happened.

“Ahh, Aeston,” Holly sounded nostalgic, “that was my hometown…”

"Was?"

"Something kinda possibly might have destroyed it…" Holly was trying her best to sound innocent.

"Could that something be you and Baby?” Maria gave a guess and Holly immediately nodded yes. “Can you tell me what happened?" she was truly curious.

"You asked for it girl…" Holly gave Maria one last warning, "remember the massive orgasm we just talked about"

"Your first big one?"

"Right, it turns out the government doesn't like it when you destroy a street and impregnate 30 women. I was dragged to court and sentenced to 10 years in prison…"

"Shit, really?" Maria felt sorry for Holly.

"Yeah, one of the girls I accidentally impregnated was the mayor herself, used her ties and money to make sure the trail went her way."

Maria was doing the math in her head, "Did you escape jail?" she feared the answer.

"I’m not a criminal, Maria, I served my time," Holly calmed her down, "the government simply decided to sweeten the punishment.”

"To how much?"

"6 months," Holly’s eyes saddened when she finished the last slice of pizza, "Baby's had a hard time..." she whispered as if she hoped no one but Maria will hear. Maria didn’t say a word, she was puzzled by the futa before her. Both girls leaned back in their chairs and remained silent for a few moments, busy digesting.

“Care if we move to the living room?” Holly offered.

Maria nodded in agreement and both girls got up and repositioned. Outside the window, they could see a crowd of people gathered around Anna’s inflated body. It looked like they were trying to move her, but all the trucks and mobile cranes surrounding her looked like children's toys beside her huge body.

“That’s a waste of time,” Holly determined with a light chuckle, “Anna won’t move no matter what they do…”

“You have to give them points for effort...” Maria joked and Holly joined her.

After a good laugh Holly came down and her voice took a more serious tone, “Okay, I’ll tell you what happened when I was in jail… Thank you for not pushing me to talk.” Maria looked intrigued. She didn’t push Holly because she felt even a girl like her needed some privacy in her life.

“I stayed in jail for six months. They gave me a private holding cell and it wasn’t so bad. The problem was that Baby couldn’t drain…”

“Which means things got difficult?” Maria asked.

“Not really, Baby was actually doing great. Sure, six months inside and my balls filled most of my cell but Baby was on top of its game, not even a drop escaped.”

“Impressive, Holly,”

“It was mostly because the guards were all male, Baby and me, we don’t like boys…” Holly went on, “everything was fine, they even started building an extension to my cell so I could have more space for my balls.”

“Sounds great,” Maria agreed, “but something went wrong?”

“That something had a name, Liza.” Holly seemed a little angry when she said the name, “She was too good looking and I warned the staff not to let her guard me.”

“Didn’t help?”

“Not one bit,” Holly’s mind returned to that day, “I was just waking up, Baby was already awake but remained modest and behaved nicely. Liza came to check on me and decided to tease me a little…”

“I’m not sure teasing you is a good idea Holly, especially in the state you were in.”

“She called me over to the bars,” Holly continued, “I followed her orders and, before you know it, she opened the buttons on her shirt and showed me her boobs. It might come off as a surprise for you Maria, but I really like big boobs…”

“Is that why you let me tag along today?” Maria wondered, grabbing her voluptuous breasts and giving them a light jiggle.

“Yes, it’s a weakness of mine…” Holly admitted and seemed to blush lightly, “Baby had a hard time dealing with the test Liza gave it, six months of abstaining made the test impossible. Me and Baby, we lost control…”

“Got an erection?”

“Yes, the bars couldn’t hold me in, I started growing fast. It took me about a minute to outgrow the cell but after that, I went on a frenzy. Liza was my first permanent pregnancy, and the most severe one.”

“What did you do to her?” Maria wondered.

“I didn’t do much. It was Baby who did most of the work, I just held her hips in place,” Holly tried shifting the blame, “the moment Liza saw she set us off she undressed and teased us. She took Baby inside her and before I even had time to understand what was going on Baby went off.”

“Wait, Holly, are you telling me Liza asked for it?”

“Yes, when she teased us she asked we fuck her…” the futa tried to explain herself, “we were so backed up there was no way to stop us. We inflated Liza …”

“As big as Anna?” Maria was clearly fascinated.

“She was as big as Anna after the first two blasts. I remember Baby’s first outlet was 20 blasts, and Maria, let me tell you, it felt amazing. Every blast sent me soaring to heaven and back…”

“So 20 blasts went into Liza, how big was she?”

“I actually don’t remember,” Holly admitted, “I can tell you how big she as after I finished using her, but that was 5 full orgasms later. She covered the whole of Aeston.”

“You filled a girl to the point she covered a city?” Maria screamed and jumped to her feet.

“We were really backed up Maria, don’t judge us…” Holly answered calmly.

“I’m sorry,” Maria sat back down and took a deep breath, “I didn’t mean to attack you, I just find it hard to wrap my brain around what you just said. I would have said you’re bluffing if I didn’t see what you did to Anna. Can you please tell me more about what happened?”

“It’s okay, I know I can make people emotional sometimes,” Holly went on, “Liza is the most severe case of permanent pregnancy I ever caused. I wasn’t aware of it at the time, but I was unloading condensed cum into her body. I can make some for you now.”

“Please,” the dorky girl said with curiosity.

“Hope you won’t gross out touching my cum.”

“After seeing everything that just happened a little blob of cum is okay,” Maria said with a smile.

“Okay, wait one minute and I’ll show you,” Holly said. She lifted the bottom of her gown and exposed her cock. It was about three feet long and seemed erect. Holly looked at it intently, her gaze transfixed on the long pole, it pulsed once, then twice. The pulses went on for a few more times before holly reached for her tip. Before Maria’s eyes, Baby started letting something white out of its cum-slit. As the white orb came out, holly grabbed it with her hand, it looked like cum but acted like a solid.

Just as quickly as it became erect, Baby calmed down enough for Holly to cover it with her dress. She looked back at Maria, “This is cum,” she stated and placed the orb on the sturdy wood table between them.

“How?” was all Maria could say through the confusion. The thing was about the size of a baseball and seemed to constantly change between a liquid and a solid.

“This is what my cum looks like when it condenses. Looks like a little ball, right?” Maria seemed truly perplexed by the wonder that was Holly. “This is actually about 50 gallons of cum.”

“Are you telling me this little thing is 50 gallons? No way Holly, you’re fucking with me…” Maria got on her feet.

“Pick it up if you want, just don’t let it touch your body unless you want to end up pregnant,” Holly warned her.

Maria placed her hand around the orb, it was noticeably hotter than the room was, but it felt pleasant. Maria clutched her hand around it and pulled it off the table, the thing didn’t budge an inch. Another hand reached for it, adding to the struggle. It was no use, the orb simply remained where Holly left it, ignorant of Maria’s best efforts. “Jesus, does it stay like this?”

“It decompresses over time Maria, it will melt and vaporize in about a week,” Holly explained, “That is what I unloaded into Liza, it was probably even denser than what I just produced.”

“Did she survive?” Maria’s hand was covered with Holly’s cum. She went to the kitchen to wash it off and came back to her chair.

“She did, but the experience earned her the title of most prolific mother,” Holly giggled, “she basically gives birth every day, sometimes twice a day. Her body is going through what the doctors call multiple parallel pregnancies, each about a day apart.”

“Will she ever stop?” Maria wondered.

“Of course she will stop Maria, that’s such a funny question. We all die in the end…”

“You mean she won’t stop until she’s dead?”

“Right,” Holly confirmed, “But Baby didn’t stop there…”

“Let me guess, you fucked every female in the town and flooded the whole area.” Maria gave her wildest, most bombastic guess, going as overboard as her imagination allowed.

Holly’s face changed into something Maria couldn’t figure out. It was a mixture of disappointment and surprise, “How did you know? I thought you never heard about what happened in Aeston.”

“Calm down, Holly, it was just a lucky guess.”

“Oh, sorry,” Holly lowered her guard, “I fucked all the women of Aeston after Baby finished with Liza. In hindsight, it was about 10 thousand people, but at the time I couldn’t tell you. We were in a frenzy after Liza, I just needed to unload until I couldn’t anymore.”

“That’s insane,” Maria marveled at Holly’s abilities, “in the end, what stopped you?”

“I passed out. After two weeks of constant fucking, I passed out.”

“Didn’t you sleep sometime during those two weeks?”

“I slept,” Holly remembered, “but while I was sleeping Baby was still filling girls like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Please don’t take it the wrong way, Holly, I’ve met other futanari in my life, but none of them comes close to what I saw you do to Anna. If I wasn’t there when it happened I would have called you a liar after hearing your story.”

“I feel a but coming up…” Holly smiled again and played with a strand of her red hair.

“But I was there when you did Anna, I know the story you just told is true… I want to know what happened next.”

“Once Baby calmed down the police arrested me,” the futa resumed, “I was brought on trial again. The prosecution wanted me to serve a life sentence.”

“Jesus, what did your attorney say?”

“I didn’t take one, I represented myself, I had a pretty compelling case…” Holly sounded proud of herself.

“This is rich, what did you tell them?”

“I told them what happened in Aeston was the result of half a year in jail and one bad guard. Then I asked that they try and imagine what ten years in a cell and another corrupt guard would make me do.” Holly presented her case.

“The judge let you off the hook?”

“The whole system let me off the hook, Maria, that’s why Anna didn’t arrest me back there.”

“You can do whatever you want and the police won’t stop you?”

“Not exactly, I will still be punished if I steal or kill people. I’m not accountable only when it involves Baby...”

“Wow,” was all Maria could say. She got up from her seat and made her way to the window to look at Anna’s body. Then she turned her eyes back to the kitchen, where twelve trays of pizza rested empty after Holly had her way with them. “How did you manage to eat so much?”

“Baby can’t make cum only out of thin air, Maria, we need to eat and drink to produce it…”

“But what you gave Anna was far more than a few trays of pizza, you need to eat a lot more to have so much in you…” Maria tried to get the math straight.

“The doctors call it synergetic production, it’s a fancy way of saying my body is efficient.” Maria seemed a little confused so Holly kept going with her explanation, “say I eat a pound of food, Baby should turn it to a pound of cum, right?”

Maria nodded with her head, “Yes, that’s how it should basically work, but your body also needs some of the energy to-”

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Holly cut her off, “Baby here doesn’t play by the rules, for every pound of food it makes almost 50 pounds of cum. Do you understand what being efficient means, Maria?”

“Are you telling me you just ate over a hundred trays of pizza?”

“No silly,” Holly giggle, “I only ate 12. But Baby has enough material to make a lot of new cum now.”

“Can you repeat what you did to Anna?” the dorky girl was curious.

“I could do that back when we were in the elevator,” Holly answered casually.

Maria looked back out of the window and let her thoughts race around in her head. She never imagined her day would turn out so strange when she walked out of the door this morning. Finally, she turned into the room and her eyes fell on Holly. The red-haired wonder with the deepest blue eyes was resting in her chair. Anyone would agree Holly looked like a bombshell, but with her green dress on, and her cock at rest she looked like the most ordinary bombshell out there.

“Holly…” Maria took her time and felt how the name rolled off her tongue, “can I ask you something?”

“I just told you my darkest secret and you didn’t judge me, I think you earned the right to ask all the questions you want.”

“Why did you bring me here? I mean, you could have left me there with Anna, or used me…” Maria was being blunt this time. Holly’s cheeks blushed hard in response, almost as red as her hair, “I don’t get it, you talk about the most intimate things as if it was nothing, but this one question got you blushing? Are you embarrassed?”

Holly wiggled like a worm in her seat. “I don’t really know how to frame it, so I’m going to say it like it is,” she straightened her back and looked into Maria’s eyes, “I like you. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want us to go on a date.”

Maria and Holly went quiet. Holly’s message was clear and Maria understood every word. For some reason, such a delicate, emotional idea was in huge contrast to Holly’s oversexed body and mentality. Maria had a hard time processing the words.

“You mean you like me?” Maria repeated.

“I do, I want to be with you,” Holly confirmed, still burning red.

“But you liked Anna, what’s the difference? Why drag me here and go through all this talk if you just want to fuck me like you fucked Anna?”

“No, that’s not the same thing, Maria… I… Anna was…” the futa sighed, frustration taking over, “Anna was just an outlet for Baby…”

Maria couldn’t help but notice Holly’s emotions. She had a hunch that if she let Holly gather her thoughts for a moment she would get a better answer. She walked away from the window and back to her seat, giving Holly the time she needed.

“You have to understand Baby and I share this body, but it’s not that simple,” Holly started explaining, “we both have sexual needs. Most of the time they align and you can think I control Baby, but you’d be wrong to think that. Take Anna for example, we fucked her, but she isn’t my type of girl…”

“What are you telling me, Holly?” Maria leaned in, clearly interested.

“Baby was throwing a tantrum, it wanted a pussy and Anna was there… It could have been any random girl, or the city itself. But Anna isn’t my type, I mean, did you notice her chest?”

“I wasn’t paying attention to that,” Maria admitted, “I was distracted by the mega-cock taking her.”

Holly placed her hands on her boobs, the massive orbs wobbled and jiggled in response, threatening to escape her dress. “Call me superficial if you want but I love huge breasts, Anna was as flat as a board.”

Maria looked down at her own rack, it could give Holly’s a run for its money. “Okay, how does that connect to what I asked before?”

“Baby likes you Maria, but it likes anything with a pussy,” Holly sounded honest, “thing is I also like you. You’re not some toy I want to use and throw away. I want us to get to know each other better, please let me take you on a date tonight...”

“YOLO, right?” Maria smiled, “but under one condition…”

“Whatever you want,” Holly practically jumped up.

“No sex on the first date,” Maria declared.

Holly’s smile faded, “I don’t think Baby can do that Maria… I mean, it’s full already and going on such a date will be a painful experience for me.”

“I’ll give you a fair chance, Holly, if you want you can masturbate during our date, or bring a girl with you,” Maria felt she needed to frame her offer a little better, “just remember this is our date, I don’t want to feel like a fifth wheel.”

“This will be the best date EVER!” Holly jumped from her seat, “any allergies?”

“No, just no seafood please…”

Holly rushed to the kitchen with her phone in hand. She made a few calls and mumbled a little, the whole thing took her ten minutes. The sun outside was setting on Anna’s body and the clock read 19:00 when Holly came over, “We are good to go, do you want to get ready here? I have a spare room and a huge wardrobe if you need anything. Or, I can have someone drive you home.”

“It’s late, I think I’ll get ready here if you don’t mind…”

Holly showed Maria where everything was and skedaddled away to her own room to get ready for their date, the edges of her smile threatening to meet at the back of her head.

At 20:00 sharp Holly waited for Maria at the door to her apartment, dressed in a dazzling blue dress that grazed the floor. Around the corner came Maria, dressed in a white gown that would put a bride to shame, she had a shimmer to her that Holly took in with amazement.

“How do I look?” Maria wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Maria go on a date.

“Where are we going?” Maria curiously asked.

They’ve been walking for the better part of an hour, but the cool night air made it totally manageable. Every now and then a cool and cheerful breeze would rush past the two women and play with their hair. It wasn’t too cold or too hot, the weather was just perfect. Maria toyed with the thought the futa might even have control over the weather.

“A place called Greenfair Park, you know it?” Holly asked, “I was told it’s a quiet place just perfect for a romantic date.”

“Of course I know Greenfair Park, Holly, anyone growing up in Titania knows it. There’s this hill there, all the teens use it as a makeout spot.”

“Cool, I hope you’ll like what I’ve arranged for us,” Holly said as they turned a corner and the park entrance came into view. It looked massive, stretching away into endless fields of green trees. Leading into the park, was a trail that swiveled between trees and invited the two in.

“Just a little bit further in,” Holly said as the two followed the trail and found themselves going into the woods. Greenfair Park wasn’t a scary place, the city and police took good care of it to ensure night time posed no threats to visitors. The trail led out of the woods and into a small lake, “Here we are,” said Holly, “come with me, Maria,” she pointed to a lady that stood by the lake.

As they walked over to her, Maria noticed the details. The woman seemed in her early twenties, with long blonde hair and a fuck-me dress, Maria was tempted to call her a bimbo. Next to her was a table and two chairs. On the table was what looked like a picnic basket.

“Great evening, Jane,” Holly greeted the woman who nodded her head, “thank you so much,” Holly said with a wide smile, “I want you to meet Maria, my date for tonight.”

Maria leaned in and offered her hand, “Nice to meet you, Jane.”

Jane didn’t say a word, she shook Maria’s hand gently and lifted a single finger against her lips to signal quiet.

“Jane is here to help with our date,” Holly started explaining as she walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out, offering Maria the seat, “we are going to have a romantic picnic, Jane is here to babysit Baby for us.”

“Are you sure this will work?” Maria questioned the idea.

“Yeah, sure.” Holly sounded extremely confident, as if she had experience with dates like this before, “as you know, Baby can be very long. Jane here will keep at least 6 feet away from us… This way she won’t bother our date, but will still be able to do her job.”

“Ahm... Okay,” Maria agreed and sat in the chair Holly offered her. Holly pushed the chair in and pulled the other chair closer so she could sit next to Maria.

“Almost ready.” Holly announced, “just give us a moment to get everything ready and we’ll start.”

Holly lifted the front of her blue dress and exposed Baby to the night air. Her cock seemed to rest between her legs. Still strapped to her right leg, it was limp. She patiently undid the straps and gave Baby some breathing space.

What happened next forced a giggle out of Maria. Holly grabbed her cock and started sliding her hands along its length, away from her body. One hand quickly followed another as they tagged off the thick dormant monster. Baby’s started to wake up and grow outwards. To Maria, it looked like Holly was a magician, pulling an endless string out of thin air. Each tag made Baby grow and grow farther away from her.

When Baby’s tip was a good 15 feet away from them Holly stopped,” I think that’s far enough, right?”

It took Maria a moment to realize the question was addressed to her, “Ahh, yeah, sure, good distance.”

“Okay Jane, you can start,” Holly called to Jane. The bimbo walked to where Holly’s cock ended and grabbed the massive head. Baby’s head was about as big as Jane’s head and she examined it for a few moments, assessing its weight and flexibility. “While Jane is setting up, I want you to do a little something too, Maria,” Holly turned to her date.

“I’m listening.”

“Inside the beg you’ll find everything we need for our picnic. Can you please set up our table?” Holly politely asked.

At Holly’s tip, Jane lifted her leg over Baby, turning her back to the two. Maria wasn’t surprised when she noticed that under the skimpy dress the woman was going commando. She directed the bulbous head to her exposed slick slit.

As Maria opened the basket and took out a checkered red tablecloth she couldn’t help but wonder how do girls manage to take such a huge cock with such a tiny slit. Had she not seen Holly take Anna she wouldn’t have believed it was possible. The basket also contained two candles and a lighter, two plates and a tray filled with all manners of delicacies.

Jane was awfully good at her job, she popped Baby into her like it was nothing, not even a single moan escaped her lips. Her body started to quiver, Maria assumed it was an orgasm that wracked her core. Jane took a couple of steps back before the shaking stopped, and lowered her body to the ground, lying flat on her belly.

“I think we’re good to go,” Maria said as she finished setting the table.

“Wonderful, I think Jane is also finished,” Holly turned to look at Maria, “please don’t feel offended because I’m not sitting in front of you. We agreed we won’t have sex this time and I am a woman of my word.”

“Anything else I need to know?” Maria asked.

“Not really. As we go along with our date Baby will use Jane. You don’t need to worry about her, she willingly volunteered to make sure our date goes perfectly.”

“Okay, well, what do we have here?” Maria pointed to the tray.

“Only the best for us girl. I’ll have a slice of bread with butter for starters.” Holly took a slice of bread and a knife and went to work. Maria targeted the ham and made herself a little sandwich. Both girls were quiet while they ate, the only noise was moans of delight. Maria noticed Holly was eating much more than her, she knew most of what was on that tray will soon become Holly’s cum.

“You have to try the sun-dried tomato paste,” Holly offered Maria a bit of her bread covered with a red paste. Maria took it and enjoyed the slightly sour tomato taste that filled her mouth. Both girls munched on, trying to get a taste of everything.

Once things settled down and Maria felt she had her share, she leaned back in her chair and looked at Baby and Jane. Even though her date was with Holly, she wanted to look at Jane and see what she was going through. The girl simply rested on the ground, motionless.

“Holly, can I ask something?”

Holly stopped eating, “Yes, anything.”

“I know we said no sex. I just want to ask how is it that girls manage to take you inside them? I mean you’re cock is huge and a vagina is so tiny.”

“I’ll tell you, Maria, but I want us to make something clear first. We can still talk about sex, right? Just not have it tonight,” Maria nodded in agreement and smiled, letting Holly know she was okay with it. Holly went on, “Did you notice that when I go inside a girl she quickly orgasms?”

“Yeah,” Maria remembered, “I saw Jane do it just now, and I think I remember Anna doing it too.”

“Well done, not everyone is attentive enough to notice it,” a huge smile filled Holly’s face, “when Baby goes into a pussy, both Baby and the girl’s body go through an amazing reaction. Baby lets out a little bit of precum first-”

“Let me guess,” Maria interrupted to tease her date, “about a hundred gallons?”

“No, Maria, I said a little. About half a cup of precum.” Holly protested.

“What’s so special about that?” Maria wondered.

“My precum is loaded with chemicals my body naturally creates. One of those is ibuprofen,"

"Oh, I know that one, we have it in painkillers," Maria jumped.

"Right, I have over a hundred chemical compounds in my precum that help women deal with me," Holly explained, "that way, I don't have to worry. Baby can help the girls make it through. Next, the girl squirts... That’s for lubrication.”

“I see… I hope you won’t take it the wrong way, your body is a perfect sex machine…”

“You can say that,” Holly agreed as she nibbled on the remains of their feast, “but let me tell you, being a ‘perfect sex machine’ has its issues…”

Maria noticed Jane’s body, Baby was at work on it already. It was pumping her full of Holly’s goo. The once flat-tummied bimbo now looked nine months pregnant, her body rested on the inflated belly. Baby’s length showed no signs of pumping, as if it was capable of much more but was only using a fraction of what it could.

“For example this,” Holly caught her date’s attention once more, “people tend to forget about me when they see Baby, especially when we fuck.”

“I’m so sorry, Holly,” Maria quickly apologized, “it happens to me too with my boobs, I apologize”

A loud whooshing sound suddenly reached her ears, she turned her head to look at the source of the noise, Jane. The woman doubled in size and it was clear what Maria said was the cause for that outlet.

“It’s okay Maria,” Holly assured her, “Baby and I actually like it when that happens. It’s just a little distracting to have a conversation when everything keeps shifting back to Baby.”

“I’ll do my best to stay focused on you,” Maria promised, “can I ask a question that might feel a little awkward?”

“Go right ahead.”

“How do you piss?”

Holly giggled, “I have control over it, I usually piss like you do, only it rarely happens.”

“Related to you being efficient?”

Holly smiled, letting Maria know she was correct, “I usually use the toilet once a day, sometimes even less. According to my doctors, about 3 percent of what I eat doesn’t turn into cum. Out of that, only 0.5% turns to waste products.”

“Talk about efficient…” Maria said as she struggled with her curiosity for Jane’s size.

“How is our date so far, Maria? Are you enjoying it?” Holly wondered.

“I like it so far,” Maria admitted, “not that I’m saying I’m ready to take you, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to take Baby…”

Holly allowed a little giggle to escape her ruby lips, “Take it easy, girl, I’m not going to force you. If, and when, you feel ready to deal with Baby we’ll be ready…” she tried to sound as relaxed as possible.

“Thank you for being so understanding,” Maria said. Another whoosh reached her, making her look at Jane. The woman was huge now, as big as a car. Her whole body rested on her inflated belly. It was clear that, if things were only up to Baby Maria would have been as big as Anna was by now.

“I know the feeling of helplessness... I felt it when I orgasmed years ago, remember what I told you about my first big orgasm?” Holly wanted to see if Maria was paying attention.

“When you came in your room?”

“Right, I was so scared back then…” Holly recalled, “I just wanted a little pleasure, but Baby just got bigger and bigger, and the orgasm dragged on. It was so hard, I had no control over it. I don’t want to put people I care about through that.”

“That’s actually really considerate.”

“Thank you, Maria,” Holly was blushing. Another whoosh sounded and Jane grew big enough to hold a truck inside her, “Can I ask you a few questions? I want to get to know you too…”

“Yea, sure, fire away, Holly.”

“What about your family?”

“I live alone, I’m an only child. My parents live in the states,” Maria explained, “there’s not much to say about them…”

“What do you do for a living?”

“Don’t the witty glasses give it away?” Maria wondered. Her glasses had a black slender frame that gave little to no clues regarding her occupation. Holly remained silent as she tried to figure it out.

“I’m a bookworm…” Maria added.

“OMG,” Holly gasped as a roar originated in her balls. Jane was growing at a steady pace, reaching the waterline and still going, “Are you a librarian?”

Maria nodded yes, “Correct.”

“I love books, Maria, you’re my hero…” Holly seemed star-struck while Baby made Jane grow into the lake, now almost as big as a house. It was a good thing the poor woman rested on top of her belly, this way, she was safe from going underwater.

“I think you’re giving us librarians too much credit…” Maria averted the attention.

“Listen, lady,” Holly said, “After I finished with my hometown I went on a fucking spree every now and then. Let me tell you, there is nothing better than reading a good book while Baby does its thing with girls…”

“Wait, you’re telling me you can read while you orgasm? How?”

“It’s not so hard, Maria, I can have a date with you while I orgasm,” Holly casually dismissed her date’s claim by pointing to Jane, “I never go all out, my orgasms are nice and all, but they’re only half baked… When you have a two-day orgasm you have time to read...”

“Okay, I believe you, Holly, you sure are something…”

“You’re something too, girl, I’m amazed by you…” Holly spoke from her heart.

“I’m just another librarian…”

“Not to me, you’re not…” the futa looked deep into Maria’s eyes, “I think Jane deserves a rest... Can you please help me?”

Holly was right, she grew a lot over the course of their date. The once skinny girl was now a giant cum container, holding Holly’s load within her overstretched womb. She was much bigger than a house, holding thousands of gallons in her. Around Baby’s giant circumference was a tight red ring that was once Jane’s tight pussy.

Holly got on her feet and moved the chair aside. She looked at Maria, “Can you give me your hand? It’s easy to lose my balance with Baby this big.”

Maria shuffled to Holly’s side and helped her maintain her balance. They needed to take eight steps back for Baby to pop out of Jane. Her pussy was still gaping as a constant stream of cum cascaded out of her and down her deformed belly to form a puddle on the ground. Jane’s body invaded the lake and rested halfway inside. ‘Another wonder created by Holly,’ Maria thought to herself as holly moved her cock into the lake and returned to her seat.

“How about dessert? There should be something in the basket” Holly offered as Maria returned to the table.

“I’d love dessert,” Maria smiled. She opened the picnic basket and took out a bowl of fruit and a bottle of sweet dessert wine. The girls nibbled and drunk as the talk went on.

“I have to say, Jane did an amazing job,” Holly complimented the blimp of cum that was once Jane’s flat abdomen.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but you’re right, Holly, she was so effective… But you know what strikes me most about her? Through it all, she was so quiet. She didn’t even make a sound, it was so stoic…”

Hearing the words, Holly broke out with laughter. She grabbed her belly and laughed her heart out. Maria felt a little offended by her date’s reaction.

“What’s the deal here, Holly?”

Holly tried to calm down, “I’m sorry, I just realized I never told you something… Jane, she’s an Ex-Trappistine…”

“Wait, what?”

“I’ve known her for years, she was born a Trappist,” Holly noticed Maria was confused, “she was a silent nun, didn’t speak until she was 20 years old. No wonder she was quiet, old habits die hard…”

“Wow,” was all Maria said as she started to giggle herself, now that she realized the irony. She gave Holly’s body a look, still covered by her hypnotizing blue dress, the redhead was shimmering with delight. Her cock slithered on the ground, a huge organ that Maria had a hard time understanding. It seemed its circumference was about the same as Maria’s hips, probably a little bigger. Its tip rested near the center of the lake, floating at the surface and moving about as the waves came and went. A constant flow of cum was coming out of the gapping slit, Baby was still going strong. The clear water soon became murky with thick white goo.

Maria went for a slice of mango when a question came to her, “Holly, you talked about permanent pregnancies... Can I ask you about that?”

“I am an open book before you Maria,” Holly approved.

“How does it work?”

“Basically, there are two parts to how it works,” Holly explained, “first there’s the cum, I make girls so big because I want cum to reach the right places.”

“The womb, that’s why you fill them…” Maria tried filling in the pieces of the puzzle.

“No, the womb holds the pregnancy, you are right about that. But it’s not what I need for permanent pregnancy. I actually need my cum to fill their ovaries. That’s where your body creates the egg cells.”

Maria was too confused to talk, so Holly continued, “If I just fill the womb I’ll get one pregnancy as there’s only one egg cell there. But if I fill the ovaries, the eggs that reach the womb are already fertile when they get there.”

“But how long does your cum last in there?”

“My sperm lives for a long time girl, a very long time…”

“How long?” Maria wondered.

“Liza’s body still uses the cum I gave her 7 years ago to make babies today…”

“So what about Jane here?” Maria asked.

“Perma-pregnant…” Holly confirmed without thinking twice.

“But she’s nowhere near as big as Anna was.”

“She’ll probably give birth less frequently, we’ll know in a few days when she goes to see her gynecologist,” Holly said.

Maria and Holly went on talking as the night lingered on, both didn’t care for time. Maria was enjoying Holly’s company. Even though the futa was a sex goddess, she talked with Maria as if they were equals.

When they finished the wine, Maria noticed something wet at her feet. Looking down, she saw that Baby made the lake overflow, creating a sort of high tide as unimaginable amounts of spunk colored the whole lake pearly white.

“Wow, Holly, what are we going to do? Should we move?” Maria asked.

“I don’t mind it. As long as it doesn’t touch your pussy you should be okay.”

The lake was not deep enough to cover her feet, so Maria assumed they had a little more time to chat. “One last question each and we call it a night?” she asked Holly.

Holly nodded in agreement and gave Maria the first shot.

“Say we keep dating and I’ll be your girlfriend, will I be the only girl you’ll see?”

“I’ll be as honest as possible with you Maria…” Holly looked at her date and focused on her eyes, “one girl is not enough for me, you saw what I did to Anna and Jane, you don’t want me to do that to you all the time, right?”

“So, you’ll have other girls?”

“No, I’ll only have you, but Baby will need a couple of girls every now and then… But those girls will never take your place, you’ll still be my girlfriend.” Holly explained.

Maria blushed, “I think I can live with that… Your turn...”

Holly leaned towards her, a lively smile decorated her face, “Would you consider another date with me?”

“Yes, please,” Maria didn’t hesitate, she enjoyed Holly’s company tonight.

“On our next date, would you consider letting sex be an option?”

“I… Well…” Maria stuttered, it seemed the question caught her off guard.

“You don’t have to say yes, Maria. I mean, Baby is a lot to take on the first go. We can go slowly and you can call it off if you want…”

“It’s not that, I…” the sexy vixen froze again, she seemed stressed by the situation.

“I don’t want to pressure you, Maria, I’m not that kind of girl,” Holly tried to calm things down, “you know what, how about I drop it? When you feel you’re ready for sex let me know?”

“Holly,” Maria whispered finally, “you’ve been super honest with me, I think I should repay you with the same honesty. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for sex... The idea is so exciting... But at the same time, I’m afraid of it…”

“I know,” Holly sympathized with her lover, “Baby can be scary at times…”

“Not just Baby, Holly, I mean any sex… I’m afraid of what might happen after I’ll take that first leap of faith.”

Holly’s eyes opened wide. She was shocked by what she picked up from the vixen’s word, “What are you actually telling me, Maria?”

“Best to simply say it,” Maria sighed as she got out of her chair and onto her feet, “I’m a virgin…”

Holly’s jaw dropped after the words left Maria’s mouth, her whole body seemed frozen. Maria wondered if what she said was so wrong it somehow offended Holly. Both girls remained speechless as time passed by. After about a minute of awkward silence, a sound filled Maria’s ears. It was a cracking sound that originated from Holly’s vicinity.

With what looked like a great effort, the futa got to her feet. The whole thing gave Maria an ominous vibe as the cracking sound intensified. Suddenly, Holly’s chair fell to the ground and its place was taken by Holly’s ballsack, an orb as big as a beanbag chair.

Whatever it was that Maria said, it somehow got Holly all riled up, “Are you okay, Holly?” Maria asked, scared for her date.

Holly didn’t answer. Her muscles were tense and it was clear she was going through something. Maria looked at Holly’s balls, they were growing. Slowly at first, but as they reached the size of a small car the pace picked up. Her balls didn’t pulse like her cock did, instead, they inflated like a balloon attached to a water hose. Before long, the sack started invading the forest behind them. She was bigger than Jane already and still, her sack grew.

On Holly’s other end her cock started pulsating rapidly. With each pulse, Maria could hear hundreds of gallons of blood filling the massive rod. Baby reached the other side of the lake in three pulses, it was as thick as a truck and still growing. Maria quickly realized she never saw Holly like that before.

Between the giant cock, invading the city beyond the park, and the monolithic balls, that toppled trees as they covered the forest, was little Holly. Maria looked at her as she started to moan with pleasure.

“What’s happening, Holly?” Maria asked, Holly’s body scaring her, “what’s wrong with Baby?”

“Ahhh,” Holly moaned, it was clear she was making an effort to speak, “You shouldn’t have told Baby… You got it too excited…” and with that Holly returned to her moaning.

In the far distance, Maria saw Baby fill Main Street, its tip was probably a mile away. Holly’s balls covered the whole forest behind them, pushing any tree in their path to the ground. Holly started screaming as her body went into overdrive. Her cock was so thick it dwarfed Jane’s inflated body and pushed her aside to make room.

“Oh my God!” Holly screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice cracked slightly, “Baby, our girlfriend…” Holly took a deep breath, “she’s a virgin!”

Maria tried to say something, but her hand instinctively went to cover her ears. A loud roar came from Holly’s body. The futa seemed like she was screaming, but the roar came from her balls and cock. The earth beneath Maria’s feet started to move, causing her to lose her balance. As she fell on her ass she realized Holly was going to pull another magical rabbit out of her hat.

It was pointless to scream over the deafening roar of Holly’s body. Maria just watched with her ears covered and shock in her eyes as the show began. In a fraction of a second, Holly’s balls shrunk down to no more than beanbags, making Maria wondered where all the cum in them went. A split second later, Maria’s answer came. At the base of Holly’s cock formed a bulge the size of a yacht. The bulge started moving up Baby’s length and thickened it as more ground was gained. As the bulge left the park and reached Main Street the sound of car crushing and glass shattering under Baby’s immensity joined the mighty uproar. Holly was so thick her cock took up the whole street.

Maria was shocked to see her date, such a delicate little woman, was capable of doing something on such an epic scale. This was light-years beyond anything she saw Holly do so far. As the bulge reached the tip and made it inflate, the roar seemed to die down. Holly’s tip seemed to lift a little off the ground, more than a mile away from them.

What Maria saw next dwarfed everything Holly did so far. A deafening boom rocked Maria’s world as the windows on Main Street exploded. Baby launched a stream of cum, it looked thick from where Maria stood, about a mile away from ground zero. The stream looked as thick as a building, it soared through the night air and disappeared from view.

More and more came out of Baby, it was bigger than all the times Maria saw Holly cum combined. Maria just sat on the cold ground and watched helplessly as Holly kept going for over an hour.

“I think you can go home, Maria,” Holly pulled her out of her trance. She was still in the grips of the orgasm that ravaged her body and made her moan uncontrollably.

“How are you still going?” Maria mumbled.

“Virgins are a weakness for me and Baby, you shouldn’t say that word like that anymore.”

Just as the words left Holly’s mouth her balls started to grow again, within minutes they were covering the crushed forest once again.

“My bad this time,” Holly said as her sack shrunk and the cum stream made its way up her cock again. This time, a few buildings collapsed to make room for Baby, “Let’s agree we’re not using the V-word again, okay?” Holly offered. Maria nodded, she was speechless when she saw the stream almost triple in size.

“I think you better head home, Maria, it was a wonderful date and I can’t wait for next time,” Holly concluded.

“Sure, aren’t you coming?” Maria offered.

“No, Baby has a long night planned for us,” Holly sighed, “Talk tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Maria said. She turned her back to Holly, waved her hand goodbye in the air and started walking away. The wine and Holly’s sexual prowess meant Maria needed a few minutes to process the fact she was shocked by two things. The first was Holly and her unbelievable sexual ability, The other was the fact she scored another date with that amazing goddess.

The walk home was a blur for Maria, all she remembered was the constant sound of oceans of cum leaving Holly’s body. Even when Maria got in bed and fell asleep she could still hear Holly unloading. The last thought that echoed through her mind was the question where all the cum Holly was unloading will go?

As sunlight filled the room Maria opened her eyes. She got up and brushed her teeth, getting ready for the day. She wondered what Holly was doing now, the sound of her orgasm was gone. Maira made herself a cup of coffee and sat down in the living room to watch the news. When she opened the screen her body felt weak. Even holding the cup was taxing on her body. The cup shattered to a million pieces as it hit the floor, Coffee splashed everywhere.

The screen showed earth, just like Maria saw it a million times before. Around the blue marble hovered a huge white ring. Maria would have dismissed it as some sci-fi movie, except the lower-left corner of the screen had a flashing red label that read “Live.”

“The source of this strange ring is currently unknown,” the announcer said, “it appeared over the course of last night and is believed to have originated somewhere around Titania.”

“We have a new report coming in,” said one of the female reporters, “it appears this ring is made from frozen semen.”

“Frozen semen?” wondered the announcer, “I think you better check your sources Alex…” the man suddenly pressed his finger against his ear, “I apologize, dear viewers, it would appear the previous report was true, the ring around our planet is made of frozen cum…”

Maria turned the TV off, “My new girlfriend is a goddess,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this wasn't over the top I don't know what is :-)


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly faces a challenge

“You are something else,” Maria said as she closed the door to Holly's apartment behind her.

“It’s not my fault, girl, you had to go around saying the V word…” Holly was sitting on her couch and sipping some greenish-blue cocktail, she seemed troubled.

“Wait, you said it too…” Maria objected. She walked over and sat by Holly’s side. The futa was wearing a plain white T-shirt that struggled to contain her bust, and a short, flowery yellow dress that did a very poor job at hiding her immense cock. Baby seemed calm as it rested on the floor between Holly’s legs.

“I did, but you started it...” Holly accepted the situation, “that’s how Baby works. People think I have control over this bad girl...” Maria nodded and her eyes drifted to the massive window that overlooked the city. Sure enough, in the sky above them hovered the white cum ring.

“Think it will ever come back down to earth?” Maria wondered.

“I don’t know, but if it does I hope the people below have damn good contraceptives, that was all condensed cum…”

“You seem troubled, Holly, worried about the cum ring?”

Holly was deep in thoughts, it took her a moment to answer, “Oh, what? Sorry, I zoned out… No, I’m not bothered by the ring…” and just like that, she sunk back into her mind.

“Out with it, girl,” Maria ordered her red-haired lover.

“Remember Jane? from last night?” Holly asked.

“Yes, the nice girl who took care of you during part of our date.”

“Right,” Holly confirmed, “turns out Jane is very nice, but her boss is the polar opposite…”

“Goodness, Holly, did you get in trouble with organized crime?”

“Relax, Maria, it’s nothing like that,” Holly calmed her girlfriend, “you live here, have you heard about The 1000 Lays”?

Maria recognized the name right away, “Wait, I know that place. It’s that brothel, right?”

“Right, well the owner called me this morning, a woman named Valencia…”

“And... What does she want with my girlfriend?” Maria elicited an answer from Holly.

“Jane was one of her girls…” Holly looked at the floor where Baby rested, “turns out you can’t have The 1000 Lays with 999 active girls…”

“And how is that your problem?” Maria wondered.

“She claims I broke her girl, wants to meet me and discuss how to fix things.”

“I don’t understand what’s there to fix…” Maria blinked, “her business makes millions every day, she can find another girl to fill Jane’s slot…”

“You’re probably right, Maria,” Holly admitted, “but I still want to go see her place and talk with her.”

“Well, if you insist, but I want to come with you…” Maria requested.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Maria,” Holly approved. She didn’t bother to change her clothes and hide Baby. It dragged behind her on the floor as the girls took the elevator and walked in the opposite direction from last night, straight to the heart of Titania. As they moved towards the heart the building got taller and taller. soon, the sun rarely showed itself behind the towers of Titania.

“The 1000 Lays has been working for over a decade now,” Maria gave Holly some background information of the place as they walked.

“The 1000 Lays is a rather strange name don’t you think?” Holly wondered, “why is it called that?”

“Because of the challenge,” Maria explained, “The place has The 1000 Lay Relay. A crazy sex contest, you need to have sex with a thousand girls… I always thought it was a crazy idea, why not stop at 100?”

“I think they do it for the show…” Holly naively said as they reached the place. There was no mistaking it. A huge skyscraper towered above them, bearing a massive neon sign that flickered “The 1000 Lay.”

At the door stood a sexy blonde girl. Her figure was skinny and she noticed Holly and Maria the moment they walked into her view. Gesturing for the two to come closer, she opened the record book placed on her stand.

“Hello,” Holly greeted the blonde when they reached her.

“Welcome, you are Holly and Maria, correct?” her voice was soft and inviting, “please follow me,” She opened the door and took the girls in without any small talk.

Maria and Holly understood they were in a brothel the moment they stepped into the lobby. From wall to wall were men and women, each and every one of them entangled in some sexual act. Long moans and yelps of ecstasy filled the air and the smell of sex was unavoidable. Every here and there were puddles of love juices created by the participants. The blonde led them to a pair of silver elevator doors. She clicked a few buttons on an adjacent keypad and the doors opened to expose a lavish elevator.

“Senora Valencia is expecting you,”

Holly and Maria thanked the woman and boarded the elevator that begun its climb to the second floor.

“Quite a place she’s got here,” Holly felt impressed with the tower of sex.

“Don’t let her stun you, Holly, hope she doesn’t expect much from us,” Maria expressed her concern as a gentle ding sounded and the doors opened. The office was huge, bigger than Holly’s house. It was mostly vacant, only a huge mahogany table decorated its center. On the table was Valencia. sitting like a tiger that awaited its prey.

“Buenos dias. Welcome to The 1000 Lays,” she greeted them, “I’ve been waiting for you, Holly and Maria…”

“Pleased to meet you,” Maria answered as they walked into the office. The doors closed behind them automatically.

She looked no older than 40, but Holly found Valencia’s figure a little confusing. The Woman was a bombshell, with a rather full frame. Holly couldn’t say call her fat, but she wasn’t super skinny like Maria either. Her ass stood out and complimented her large breasts, they were smaller than Maria or Holly but still large by most standards. Her long wavy hair framed her face and her smokey eyeshadow brought her sharp greenish-brown eyes out.

“Thank you for coming girls,” Valencia said as she got off the table and took a seat opposite Holly and Maria.

“Sorry for the inconvenience I caused you,” Holly started with an apology, “I had no idea Jane was working for you…”

“Ahh, yes, Jane,” Valencia recalled, “You know it’s very hard having The 1000 Lay Relay with only 999 girls…”

“We understand the discomfort,” Maria took over, “but I’m sure a place like yours can afford hiring a new girl…”

“Muy bien, Maria,” Valencia agreed, “but the problem is we’d have to test her and that would take time…”

“I don’t understand, what’s there to test? an audition shouldn’t take more than an hour...” Maria wondered.

“You have no idea how this place works, do you?”

“It’s a brothel, what’s there to understand?” Holly asked coyly, “girls have sex and they get money for it…”

“No!” Valencia roared in protest, it was clear the comparison offended her, “We have a rating here, a fine balance…” she inhaled deeply and calmed down, “this place has 102 floors. The first two are the office and the lobby, the rest is dedicated to The 1000 Lays Challenge. Each of the 1000 girls is ranked according to her abilities and is designated a floor. At the top are the more plain girls, and as you go down you get higher ranking girls. Each floor houses 10 girls.”

“I wonder what girls I could find on the lowest level…” Holly wondered.

“They are called the 10 Nymphs. Women so horny they rarely get booked.” Valencia explained.

“How bad is it?” Maria wondered, “I think you’re exaggerating a bit, aren’t you?”

“The last guy who booked them was taken out of here in an ambulance after a week with the girls, he suffered extreme dehydration,” Valencia said proudly.

“Okay, so where was Jane positioned?” Holly questioned.

“Jane was on the 94th floor, getting a new girl to work there can take months,” Valencia explained, “but, if you want, I can take Maria here, and we can call it even. With her huge boobs, I can fit her there…”

“What?” Maria was shocked. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to process what she just heard.

“Don’t worry Maria,” Holly said in a calm voice, “is there another option?”

Valencia didn’t answer right away. She took a minute to examine the two vixens before her, both had amazing potential and, even while they talked, Valencia considered the prospect of taking the two of them. “I guess Holly can take The 1000 Lay Relay challenge if you insist on an alternative. But because you damaged my Jane I have a change to the terms.”

“I’m listening…” Holly leaned towards the Spanish woman.

“You take the challenge, Holly, and if you pass all 999 girls you get me as the reward and Jane is left in the past.”

“Sure, let’s do it,” Holly fired away.

Valencia ignored the happy-go-lucky futa, “But if you fail, I’ll get to keep both you and Maria as girls in my challenge…”

“Wait, wait,” Maria stopped Holly’s charge, “has anyone ever finish the challenge?”

“Nope,” Valencia admitted, “one poor guy managed to reach girl 34, but he passed out right after.”

“Holly, are you sure you can do this?” Maria whispered to her girlfriend, “I mean, this is a high-risk deal…”

“We are ready!” Holly almost shouted.

“Great,” Valencia smiled and pulled out her cellphone, “all girls listen closely, we have a new challenger, you know the drill…”

Valencia got off her chair and walked to the elevator that got Holly and Maria to her. She clicked a few buttons on the control panel and the doors dinged open. Inside, the lights have turned a pleasant reddish hue.

“Just take the elevator and start making your way down,” she explained, “If you can’t keep going, just tell the girls and they’ll take care of you and let me know. Good luck…”

And with those words, the doors closed and the elevator launched up to the top floor. It took them a minute to get there, but a satisfying ding told them they made it. The doors didn’t open right away, instead, a little screen on one of the walls lit up, “Are you ready?” it asked Holly and Maria.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Holly?” Maria wondered.

“Trust me, lover girl,” Holly calmed her down, she sounded confident, “just follow my lead and don’t let my cum hit your cunny, okay?”

Maria nodded in agreement and Holly pressed the button. The doors opened to a little white room no bigger than Holly’s kitchen with a big red door on the other wall. On the floor was a note labeled ‘For Holly and Maria.’ Holly picked it up and read aloud.

“Welcome to the challenge girls, we hope you survive long enough to take care of all of us. You can leave your clothes here, you won’t need them from here on out. When you’re ready to start pass, through the red door.” Holly finished.

“Are you sure about this?” Maria asked again.

“Yep,” was all Holly said as she got her white shirt and yellow dress off and exposed her naked body. Her figure was radiating sex to all who looked, and Baby was starting to wake up and grow.

“I think it’s best I keep my clothes on,” Maria offered.

“Good point, might save you from a stray cum blast,” Holly agreed and stepped over to the red door. With one gentle push, she opened them and was struck with the most pleasant perfumes that intoxicated her senses. The room before them was huge, it could easily pass as an open-space business floor if it wasn’t for the massive bed that rested in the middle. The bed itself was big enough to house the ten naked girls that managed the floor. Maria spotted five black haired girls, three blondes of different shades and two redheads. Each girl was no less than a supermodel, slim and athletic and ready to ravage Holly for all she had to give and then some.

“Welcome to the first stage,” the girls greeted as if they practiced speaking in unison since forever.

Maria knew her girlfriend was nothing short of a sex goddess, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Holly bit off more than she could chew. She knew Holly was capable of unbelievable sex acts, but wondered if her stamina would hold under a thousand girls. While Maria was thinking of all the ways this could go wrong, Holly was working her magic. Baby was wide awake now, stretching 3 feet past its owner, it pulsated hungrily at the girls.

“Okay ladies,” Holly called to the girls, “I’m sure you’re all amazing and all, but I suggest you spread out across the room, I’m going to fill all of you and you’re going to need the space.”

The girls giggled at Holly’s statement, “Don’t worry about us Holly, just come over here and we’ll take care of you and your big boy…”

Holly casually walked to the side of the bed. As she moved in, her cock was long enough to reach the girls and it pressed against one of the blondes’ breasts. She stopped right at the edge and waited with a tempting smile for the girls to act.

The blonde grabbed Baby with both hands and gave it a look, “Not the biggest we ever saw…” she said to the others.

“Yeah, we saw bigger…” A black-haired answered, “I’m sure you can take care of her Betty.”

A red-haired girl with hefty breasts got up on her feet and wobbled over to Baby, “I can take her first,” she said. With both hands holding Baby, she moved to rest on her back and the other girls helped her aim Baby down her love tunnel. Maria remembered Holly’s talk from last night and spotted the girl’s squirt and Holly’s precum as she penetrated her first girl for the day.

“Wow, girls, you are going to have so much fun…” the red-head moaned as Holly filled her with two feet of girlmeat, “please give me more, don’t stop…”

Holly grabbed the girl’s thighs and pulled her closer, moving all the way inside her. The girl started to spasm and scream, as if electrocuted. Baby’s outline clearly visible on her abdomen. Holly was using her immense size to start turning a magical wheel, forcing the girl into endless orgasms.

Maria was once again surprised by how sexually apt her girlfriend was. The whole thing probably lasted no more than five minutes. For most of the time, the girl’s orgasm milked Holly’s cock in a struggle to contain her sexuality. Suddenly, Holly let out a low moan and before the girls’ eyes inflated the redhead past nine months pregnant. A moment later, she doubled in size and another moment she tripled. The girls around her skidaddled aside to make room for her growing womb with shocked gasps. Where once the girls rested, was now just one redhead, spent by Holly’s outlet.

Holly looked at the other girls, “Now space out, I’m going to do this to all of you,” and with those words, she pulled Baby out of the girl. It was still erect and ready for more, so much more. The girls listened this time, forming a queue for Holly. First was a blonde that Holly impaled and held in place. Five orgasmic minutes later, she was as big as her friend. Holly moved from girl to girl and soon enough the whole room was filled with the scent of her cum and inflated girls.

Just as the last girl was on the brink of passing out, she pointed to a staircase that led down, “To the next stage…” she whispered before falling asleep.

“Let’s go, Maria,” Holly called her girlfriend back into focus, “a good start I’d say.”

“Very,” Maria agreed, “I have an idea to get things moving faster… How about you work on this floor and I’ll head for the next and make sure the girls there are ready for you?”

They saw the second stage waiting for Holly on the bed, “That’s actually a great idea. Thank you, Maria,” Holly agreed and gave her lover a kiss on the cheek, “I’m saving your lips for after the challenge…”

Maria blushed and headed to the next floor. It housed another ten beauties. By the time Maria convinced them to space out, Holly’s cum started to cascade down the stairs and fill the third floor. A few moments later, Holly herself came down and signaled Maria to start on the next floor. And so they worked, like a cum oiled machine, they stormed the floors.

\--- 50 floors later---

Holly was drenched in her cum as she walked down the stairs. Unbelievably, with each floor the girls looked better and better, adding to the flame, they were also more sexually capable. If at first one load was enough to stop them, now Holly gave each girl two or three rounds. It wasn’t that her load showed any sign of diminishing, the girls were simply capable of more. Typically for Holly, Baby grew to keep up with the demand, now about 5 feet long and as thick as Holly’s thigh.

“Are you good, Holly?” Maria wondered.

“Yeah, I’m feeling great,” Holly smiled through a cum covered face.

“Are you sure we can keep going?”

Maria got her answer as Baby released a gallon of cum to the floor, it wanted more, much more than what it just had.

“Good luck, lover girl, see you soon,” Maria said while Holly moved to take care of the girls on that floor.

\---46 floors later---

The sign on the wall told Maria they were very close, it read ‘stage 99’. By now, Holly’s cum flood already passed the girls’ progress. As she took the stairs down, Maria noticed the girls on this floor were different. They looked about as plain as they come, with no huge breasts or other attractive features to give any clue of their skills.

“My lover is going to come soon. Please stand in a spacious line so she can use you with ease.” Maria asked.

The girls ignored her, talking amongst themselves. Maria cleared her throat and asked again but got the same reaction. Lucky for her, Holly just came down the stairs. The minute the girls caught sight of her, all eyes turned to her descending figure. Holly carried Baby down the stairs, they were covered from head to toe with gallons of her own cum. Baby was now huge, not as big as last night, but well over five feet long.

As Holly got to the bed and dropped her cock on the girls, they talked. “We are the drainers, we will make you cum until there’s nothing left in that pretty body of yours,” one said and licked Holly’s cock. The girls were upon her like wolves on prey, touching and caressing, pulling every trick they had to get Holly to drain her body. One girl took Holly into herself, while another walked behind her and started playing with her balls. Holly was happy to play along. Baby pulsed and raged, filling the girl with fresh cum.

Behind Holly, the girl at her sack was pressing in all the right places. Holly kept unloading, filling the girl and making her bigger and bigger. A minute passed, then two and three, Baby just kept going. 10 minutes later Maria called with marvel, “Look at you Holly, you’re going so strong even after all that,” she cheered.

“I… Baby…” Holly moaned in the grasps of a titanic orgasm, “they won’t let me stop…”

Maria needed a moment to understand. The girl that played with Holly’s sack was doing something to her girlfriend, something that made Holly drag her orgasm on and on. While Maria looked in shock, the girls pulled Baby out of the filled girl and shoved it into the next. Holly’s first girl looked as big as a truck, it was all her lover’s cum.

The show kept going until Holly filled the ninth girl, three hours later. It was a sight to behold, girls filled as big as trucks rested around the room. Now that the last girl had to fuck Holly, she could no longer play with her balls and make her cum. It seemed this strange sex act was pushing Holly past her capacity. She came inside the girl ten times to make her as big as her colleagues.

Finally done with the floor, Holly pulled Baby out of the girl and looked at Maria. “I am so going to need a good night’s sleep after this…”

“I know baby, just one more floor to go,” Maria encouraged her and walked closer, “can I help you carry Baby?”

Holly smiled deeply, “Yes, please.”

And with that, the girls made their way to the last stage. Baby felt to Maria like a ton of bricks and made her realize what her girlfriend was dealing with. She knew this was pushing Holly to her limit and wanted to do all she could to help her conquer this challenge. It pained her to think Holly would lose at such a late stage.

As they laid eyes on the girls the reaction was immediate. The Ten Nymphs were such bombshells that even Maria was powerless to resist. Maria found herself struggling between dealing with her own orgasm and Baby’s outburst, just the girls’ look alone was enough to set both off. Maria felt her body locking as electricity flooded her very core, she stood no chance holding onto Baby and the slippery rod escaped between her arms. As it hit the floor, Holly screamed and let out a torrential stream that covered everything in its path, missing the bed and the girls by no more than a foot.

Holly kept going longer than Maria, who regained her senses after a couple of minutes. Hundreds of gallons littered the floor and ceiling when Holly finished her orgasm. Maria looked back at her girlfriend and noticed Holly was still shaking. It wasn’t some remnant of an orgasm that wracked her body, but actual fatigue. Holly seemed exhausted after her journey through the brothel.

“Come here little girls,” one of the nymphs called them, “it's been a while since we had our food.”

“A long while, the last boy we got was about two years ago,” said a girl that rested on a pair of humongous breasts. All the girls were busty, far bigger than Holly and Maria combined, But that one was the biggest of all. “Lasted only a week… and he only had about 10 gallons of cum in him.”

“Far from enough for even one of us…” another girl agreed, “but I think this little lady has some juice still left in her.”

“Come here little girl, I’ll take you first, it’s my turn now,” the huge-boobed woman commended Holly.

Holly took slow steps, it seemed she fought to maintain her balance. Wobbling over, she walked behind the girl and spotted her exposed lower flower. It was beautiful, burning red and gaping open. A stream cascaded down her legs and pooled on the bed. The woman needed no preparations, Baby met no resistance as it slid into her depths. Maria was sure if she could see the girl’s belly she would have seen Holly’s cock bulging out, but her giant orbs blocked the view. Holly was clearly at the end of her rope, she gasped and struggled for air.

Maria noticed Holly’s struggle, “Holly can you keep going? Please don’t hurt yourself…”

“I can… I can do it, I…” Holly seemed delirious as she tried her best to hang on to consciousness, “I have to give it one last push…”

And with those words, Holly unleashed a deep breath and closed her eyes. The big titted girl suddenly screamed as her belly grew massive. By the time she ran out of breath, her belly was as big as both her breasts, but Holly kept going. The futa wasn’t active anymore, it was mostly Baby that pulsed and pushed endless loads of cum out. Baby slipped out of the girl eventually, falling with its owner to the floor while still firing truckloads of cum. 

Another girl stormed baby and took it into herself, her growth was just as rapid as the girl before her, but Holly didn’t react to her mounting, she was out of energy, now it was Baby who was working mindlessly to drain her body.

Maria watched in amazement mixed with terror as hours went by and holly filled more and more girls with her load. After god knows how long, the last girl rolled off of Holly. Her belly, as big as a car, was the smallest of the girls.

Maria was shocked to see Holly’s cock. The giant rod shrunk down to about three feet and was totally limp. It was hard to notice its other features because everything was covered with Holly’s white baby butter. Baby’s owner was resting motionless on the floor, sleeping her sexual escapade off.

Maria walked over to her side, “You did it, girl,” she said with a smile, “you filled the last girl on the floor, you fixed it all like you promised.”

Holly opened her eyes, it was clear she was weak after what her body just did, “All of them? I fucked a thousand girls?”

“Not quite,” a distant voice echoed in the chamber, “you took away Jane, remember?” It was valencia, she was stark naked. She walked over to Holly and Maria. She didn’t seem concerned with the state of the room, ignoring the pool of cum she walked in.

“You said we need to win The 1000 Lay Challenge…” Maria protested, “we did, now hold your part…”

“I’m sorry, but you didn’t girl,” she said as she grabbed Holly’s limp cock and started to toy with it, “You see, Holly here fucked all the girls, all 999 of them…” Valencia stood over Holly and tried pushing Baby into her wet slit. She didn’t bother checking how wet she was after seen Baby was soft and soaked with cum.

“Oh, come on…” Maria objected, “that’s cheating…”

“I beg to differ, Maria,” Valencia said as she plummeted down onto Holly’s hips, making Baby coil and bend as it wasn’t hard enough to penetrate her any farther, “see, Holly is in me but I have to say I think she’ll never satisfy me…”

Maria was burning red with anger. Holly beat her at her game, but Valencia had to turn things around and cheat her way to victory.

“Now come here and suck my nipples while I take what little Holly still has in her,” Valencia commended.

“No.”

“You lost, Holly is done, now do your part and serve your new owner, bitch!” Valencia said in a cold voice.

It only served to push Maria over the edge, she had to do something, she couldn’t let their story end like that. Tears started to form in her eyes and she kneeled next to Holly and leaned so their faces were inches apart.

“I won’t let her win Holly, I love you…” Maria cried and kissed her lover on the lips for the first time, a kiss full of passion and genuine care.

“Move it, Maria,” Valencia demanded.

Maria used her last resort. She leaned down to Holly’s ear and whispered gently her magic spell, “My body wants you, Holly, I want to give you and Baby my virginity…”

Holly’s eyes exploded, opening wide and giving her a maddened demeanor. The change took a split second, but before Maria’s eyes, Valencia moved from sitting on Holly to being impaled by several feet of Baby while her body smashed against the ceiling. The magic words worked, Holly started screaming as her mind went blank and her body shook violently. She was pinned down by Baby’s size, a massive cock that was going to do the impossible again. At the tip, Valencia grew bigger and bigger, dwarfing the other girls as Holly pumped her with a fresh load she pulled out of nowhere.

As more and more left Holly, Valencia couldn’t take it anymore, she didn’t scream or shout, the change was too fast for her mind to grasp, and she passed out as Holly used her to fill the whole floor from floor to ceiling. Soon the excess started leaking out of Valencia and fill the floor, shattering windows under the incredible pressure.

Through it all, Maria was stunned. Unable to deal with her girlfriend’s outlet and the emotional weight of understanding they not only managed to beat Valencia and her challenge but to also fill the street with quite a load of cum. All Maria could do was climb upstairs and collapse into a sweet sleep, her heart filled with joy over how amazing her lover was.

Maria woke up on Holly’s couch. Sun filled the room she was in, “What’s going on?”

“We won love,” Holly’s voice came from the kitchen, she was making pancakes and was just finishing, “I imagined the smell would help you wake up from your deep sleep…”

“Valencia got the message?” Maria wondered.

“I’m sure she did,” Holly confirmed, “hard to forget a lesson that lasted a whole week…”

“Fuck...” Maria rubbed her eyes as her mind processed Holly’s godliness, “Like I said, you are something girl…”

“Maria,” Holly called her name as she sat by her side and offered her the pancakes, “do you remember the kiss you gave me?”

Maria didn’t answer, instead, she leaned in and kissed Holly once again. It was a loving, tender kiss.

“What about it, Holly?” Maria asked casually.

“Do you think we can talk about the next step in our relationship?”

“Sex, ha?”

“Yes Maria, please don’t feel pressured to agree,” Holly looked deep into her lover’s eyes, “just know that, when you feel ready for it, I’ll be waiting for your move.”

Maria smiled, it eased her heart knowing Holly was giving her the space and time she needed to come to a decision. “For now, tell me something, Holly,” Maria asked, “where did the orgasm that finished Valencia come from?”

“It’s you, Maria, you are my love, I always have more cum for you…”

Maria giggled, “I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing but it’s super sexy, especially coming from my girlfriend.”

The girls kissed a couple more times before storming the pancakes.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly gets a phone call

The days since Holly’s adventures at “The 1000 Lays” were mostly peaceful. Maria even managed to take Holly to a movie theater and watch a whole movie. To Maria’s surprise, Holly kept it together and made it through the whole thing with no difficulty at all.

“It’s because of that night, Maria,” Holly explained, “I came so much back then that my body is focused on renewing the reserves.”

“Let me get this straight,” Maria tried to wrap her brain around the wonder that was Holly, “your body needs less sex because you have less cum?”

“Something like that,” Holly said, “I can still do the “1000 Lays” all over again, it’s just that the cum won’t be as condensed as it was.

“I wanted to ask you something, Holly,” Maria lowered her voice, “It's kind of strange but it really bugs me…”

Holly smiled at her girlfriend, “You can ask whatever you want, Maria, I’ll answer honestly.”

“I know you’re not the only futa in the world…” Maria hesitated, “have you ever been sexual with another futa?”

Holly thought back on her sexual escapades and tried to recall, “No, I don’t think so. I only fucked women… I guess one of my floods might have got to a futa, but I never actually fucked one…”

“Would you like to try?”

“I don’t know, Maria,” Holly hesitate, “I’d like to try it, but I fear what can come out of it…”

Maria’s face suddenly turned red, “Please don’t be mad at me…” she almost cried.

“Why would I be mad at my perfect girlfriend?” Holly wondered.

“Remember the other day when you fucked the blonde girl in your room?”

“Yeah, what about her?” Holly almost demanded to know Maria’s secret.

“After your 50th orgasm, I went to watch TV and saw your phone was ringing.” Maria explained, “I picked it up and took a message for you…”

“Thank you, Maria, why would I be mad at you for that?”

“Because it was Chelsea Liu…” Maria whispered and became dead silent.

“Who’s Chelsea Liu? Should I know her?” Holly was baffled.

“I keep forgetting you don’t know Titania all too well. Chelsea is the biggest futa in Titania. She said she wanted to have a talk with you…” Maria spat it out.

“Chelsea Liu,” Holly rolled the name in her mouth, “Is she as big as me?”

“I don’t know… I never checked…” Maria started to stutter.

“Do you have her number, Maria?” Holly sounded excited, “We have to meet her!”

It took the frantic Holly a minute to set a meeting up, “We’ll meet you over at Golden Bridge Park in an hour…” Holly ended the call. She didn’t explain anything to Maria, simply grabbing her hand softly and dragging her away. Maria was too embarrassed about what’s going to happen to say a word or object.

Maria’s and Holly’s walk to Golden Bridge Park was uneventful. Holly didn’t seem angry at Maria for withholding the information about the futa. After a long walk, they ended at the entrance to the park.

The place was a natural oasis, filled with endless lands of green gardens. It took no effort from the girls to locate Chelsea Liu in the crowd. The raging fangirls that gathered around her immense body were a dead giveaway, she was clearly someone in Titania…

The first thing Holly saw about Chelsea was her most prominent feature, towering a few feet over the fence of fangirl was a giant ball sack. It held two clearly defined testicles, each as big as a truck.

The girls around her gasped and moaned as a ripple traveled across her balls. One of the girls escaped the group and ran away with what looked like a balloon filled with a white liquid.

“I have her cum!” she screamed.

Five other girls chased her. “Give it back, don’t be greedy,” one of the girls shouted,” there’s enough for all of us to share.”

Maria looked at Holly with shocked eyes, “What the fuck?”

“It’s going to be amazing, right?” Holly smiled and started making her way through the fangirls towards the huge balls. The fangirls didn’t make her life easy, but after a short struggle, Holly found herself on the other side of the crowd.

“Nice to meet you, Holly Green…” Said the owner of the gigantic balls.

The futa was the clear opposite of her massive balls. A relatively young woman, she stood a little over four feet tall, had a slender figure and mostly looked as plain as the next Asian girl. Her black hair was cut short and it complimented her little button nose. It was a wonder such a tiny nose even supported a pair of glasses. It took Holly a moment to accept she was the owner of the huge sack directly behind her.

“Hi,” Said Holly, looking around to see Maria made it through the fan-fence, “I’m guessing you’re Chelsea Liu?”

“Correct, thank you for coming,” she said with a smile, “I see you brought your toy with you…”

Holly immediately understood she meant Maria and corrected her, “This is Maria, she’s my girlfriend.”

“Hi, Maria,” Chelsea greeted her with a smile, “you’re the one I talked to on the phone?”

“Yeah,” Maria admitted, “sorry it took us so long to get back to you, I just needed a few days with Holly after what happened in The 1000 Lays.”

“Oh, that was quite a number you two did on that place,” Chelsea winked at the two.

“Thank you, but it was all Holly’s doing, I just cheered her along the way,” Maria told her version of the truth.

“Wow, Holly, nice job,” Chelsea said, “a thousand perma-pregnancies is not an easy thing to pull off.”

The fans around Chelsea giggled and wowed while the girls talked. It was a hustle and Chelsea had about enough of it.

“Girls, please leave us alone, we need to talk,” the futa asked nicely. The girls whispered amongst themselves but mostly ignored Chelsea’s request.

“Quite a following you’ve got there…” Maria said while she tried to count how many fans were around her. It was an impossible job with all the noise and movement they made.

“I’ll count to five,” Chelsea sounded assertive, “after that I’ll make one of you perma-pregnant… One…”

That was all it took. The girls scattered screaming and running away for their lives. Holly couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. it seemed the threat was so effective even people who passed by heard it and ran away.

“Wow, that was strange, when I say those words the reaction is mostly positive, girls usually rush me…” Holly seemed baffled.

“She’s new here, Chelsea,” Maria looked at the futa, “she doesn’t know about the April incident…”

“What’s the April incident?” Holly followed.

“April was a girl I made perma-pregnant…” Chelsea explained.

“Oh, how bad was it?”

“Remember Anna?” Maria reminded Holly of the police officer.

“That wasn’t so bad, Maria,”

“April gives birth on a nine-month cycle like most women,” Chelsea explained, “but each cycle has over a hundred babies.”

“Wow,” marveled Holly, “that’s almost as bad as what I did to Liza from Aeston…” Chelsea and Maria blinked with disbelief after hearing Holly. The redhead futa was something else, “Anyways, how about a walk through the park?” Holly offered.

“Sure thing,” Chelsea agreed immediately, “I love this place, follow me.” 

The huge-balled futa started walking casually down the path into the park. She paid no attention to the two gargantuan orbs that dragged behind her. Holly and Maria joined her and the tree walked in a line. every now and then Maria and Holly snuck looks at the giant cum factories.

“Don’t worry about them, girls, you’ll get used to them following us around…” Chelsea tried to calm the girls down.

“Were you born this big?” Holly asked.

“No,” Chelsea giggled, “they grew this big when I was 19. I decided to abstain for a week and they got this big.”

“The thought of draining them never occurred to you?” Holly offered a solution.

Chelsea giggled hard at the suggestion, “I drained them, a million times over… Nothing helps, they just stay this way.”

“Bummer,” Maria sighed.

“Not at all girls, I learned to love the benefits…” Chelsea said as the girls walked along the path. They mostly shot the breeze and talked about everyday life. Before long the three stopped walking at Chelsea’s order.

“Here we are girls,” Chelsea gestures with her hand at a deep valley that stretched away from the path. It seemed about half a mile deep and stretched about 2 miles away before Titania's skyscrapers took over again. The whole valley was filled with welcoming green trees, heavy with fruit, that invited them to enjoy their shade and nourishment.

“Is this what I think it is?” Maria wondered.

“Yes, Maria, this is Futa Lake…” Chelsea declared.

“Where?” Holly asked, looking around for a body of water.

“The valley, Holly…” Maria explained, remembering her girlfriend was new to the strange mysteries of Titania, “This is Futa Lake, most of the time it’s a wonderful valley with what people say are the most tasty fruits in the world.”

Holly looked around, she saw Mangos and apples and pears. Maria was right, all the fruits seemed ripe and inviting.

“Try some…” Chelsea offered. Maria needed no farther instructions. She stormed into the valley and plucked an apple and a mango for her and her girlfriend to try.

“There you go Holly,” Maria offered her the apple.

“Thank you,” Holly said and took a chunk into her mouth. Her eyes lid up when her taste buds exploded. The apple tasted sweet and flooded her mind with delight, “wow, that’s the best apple I ever ate…”

“Created by me…” Chelsea said and tapped the massive ball sack behind her.

Holly looked confused, “You have apples in there?”

Chelsea started laughing at Holly’s remark, “wish it was so, apples are much easier to clean than cum.”

“This is a futa park, Holly,” Maria started explaining after realizing Holly wasn’t getting it, “there are a few of those around Titania, Futa Valley is the biggest…”

“Okay, I’ll roll with you girls,” Holly took another bite from the apple, “what’s a futa park?”

“It’s a place where futanari like you and Chelsea can come and unload without getting in trouble with the police… you can even have sex here as long as it’s consensual...” Maria elaborated. 

“Wait, you’re telling me those trees are watered with cum?” Holly asked.

“Yes, I am actually the only futa in Titania who was able to take care of most of the trees in the valley…” Chelsea tried to sound modest even though the valley was filled with hundreds of trees.

“Cool,” Holly sounded more interested in the mango she was eating than in the fact Chelsea cum enough to nurture all those trees.

“Shall we continue?” Chelsea offered to move farther into Golden Bridges Park.

“I rather we stay here…” Holly said as she finished devouring the mango.

“Ahm… Okay,” Chelsea said, “is there something else you want to do?”

“I want to see you water the valley…” Holly talked bluntly.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Holly?” Maria wondered.

“What can go wrong?” Holly said, “Besides, I wonder how big her package is compared with her sack…”

“I’m not sure Chelsea is comfortable with such a thing-” Maria voiced her opinion before Chelsea stepped in.

“If that’s what you want, Holly, I’ll be willing to play your game,” Chelsea looked at Maria, “can I use your girl to move things along?”

“Who? Me?” Maria sounded confused.

“I’m sorry Chelsea, but Maria is not game,” Holly stopped her, “I’ll take care of you if you’ll take care of me…”

“Sounds fair,” Chelsea approved and started removing her top. her body reflected the outfit that covered it. Two perky breasts, no bigger than a B-cup, decorated her slim frame, “I’m also curious to see what you can do…”

“I’d love that,” Holly said as she too undressed and exposed her big breasts, each more than twice as big as Chelsea’s. Next, she moved on to expose Baby, it dangled down to her knees, completely dormant.

“Nice thing you have there, Holly,” Chelsea complimented as she took off her pants. Her own cock was longer than Holly’s, its tip resting on the grass below them. While Baby was sleeping Chelsea’s cock was quickly waking up, it seemed to become thicker and longer.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road,” Holly said as she made her way to the other futa, “Maria, you can wait here or hang out by yourself while I get things rolling with Chelsea.”

“I think I want to see this…” Maria said and walked over to a shaded bench nearby.

“You can change your mind later on if you want, Maria,” Holly suggested and leaned forward to pick Chelsea’s cock head off the ground, “I think I know what you need girl,” Holly gave the pulsating tip a sloppy kiss.

Chelsea moaned with a big smile on her face, “That felt great, but your mouth won’t be enough dear…”

Holly chuckled, “I’m sure of that, Chelsea. That’s why I’m going to give you more…”

She used her free and to push baby aside and make way for Chelsea’s cock. Baby’s huge size and massive balls didn’t bother Holly at all, she moved the beach-ball sized orbs out of the way with little effort.

“Been a long time since I had a real cock in me…” Holly said when she felt the enlarged tip against her wet slit. It didn’t take much work to get the slit open and the tip inside her.

“Aren’t you risking becoming perma-pregnant, Holly?” Maria wondered.

“Not at all, Futas like Chelsea and me are different. We can get pregnant, but we have to do it while we’re ovulating…” Holly explained between moans of pleasure as she took about a foot of cock in her, “my ovulation ended a week ago… Besides, Chelsea won’t cum in me, I want to see her take care of the valley…”

“I’ll pull out when I get close…” Chelsea agreed.

Holly messed around with Chelsea’s cock for a bit longer, hunched over to make sure everything was okay. She then lifted her head up and looked at Chelsea, the outline of her cock was visible on Holly’s stomach. Holly carefully lowered her body onto the grass, coming to rest on her back. Her hands grabbed her growing balls and lifted them up to exposed her pink pussy lips wrapped tight around Chelsea’s cock.

“I’m all yours, girl,” Holly tempted the futa.

“With pleasure,” Chelsea smiled and stepped forward, pushing more of her growing cock into Holly. The rod was as thick as its owner’s shin and it clearly bulged out Holly’s once flat midsection. Holly looked like she was enjoying what Chelsea was giving her. Moans filled the pastoral air that once graced the park. Between her girlfriend's legs, Maria noticed Baby was waking up to the party its owner started.

“More, Chelsea,” Holly demanded as another foot of cock disappeared into her outstretched pussy and made her belly even bigger.

Chelsea was giving it her personal best, she stood over Holly, her cock massively long. It fell from her crotch and slithered along the floor before going into Holly’s love cave. The whole thing seemed fully erect and eager to fuck the Holly into next week, now as thick as Holly’s thigh.  
“Get ready for my special move, Holly,” Chelsea declared between moans of pleasure. Maria heard of Chelsea’s special move, she flexes her cock hard and lifts her lover off the ground. She used it to go even deeper into girls she fucked and stretch their wombs.

Before Maria’s eyes, the massive rod flexed. It started at the base, a huge upheaval that jarred feet after feet of enraged cock. The pole arched from Chelsea and made its way to Holly, getting ready to lift the futa off the ground.

Baby was getting bigger, waking up from the jolts that shook Holly’s world. Her huge balls now full after their adventure in The 1000 Lays days ago. As the arching pole reached Holly’s pink glove she felt it pushing her us, demanding she leaves the ground to join the tsunami Chelsea was about to unleash.

Chelsea’s will and her cock didn’t interest Baby. The growing cock went past Holly’s head and her balls inflated quickly. The pulse that shook Chelsea’s cock struggled against Holly but the futa showed no regard. After a long struggle that lasted a couple of minutes, Chelsea’s cock seemed to have given up.

“That pulse felt great,” Holly screamed between tides of pleasure, “I can't wait for your special move Chelsea…”

Both Maria and Chelsea looked amazed. Not only did Holly stay on the ground after Chelsea’s special move, she seemed to enjoy it. Chelsea did the math in her head, the reason she failed to lift Holly was because the futa was too heavy. Seeing as the woman was rather slim, Chelsea assumed the added weight was coming from Baby. Chelsea lifted fat ladies in her past, she even managed to lift a woman filled with almost 300 gallons of her cum, but Holly didn’t budge.

The thought pushed Chelsea over, she started fucking Holly in earnest. Two feet of cock moved in and out of Holly, making her belly bulge out so far it reached between her massive boobs. Holly was enjoying the little playout between them, but it was nothing compared with Baby. Towering about 4 feet above Holly’s head, the giant cock pulsed angrily and changed its color to a bright red.

“Chelsea, please, it feels so good,” Holly moaned as her right hand manipulated her nipple and her left hand felt around in her giant ballsack, “If you keep going like this I’ll-”

Holly didn’t finish the sentence. Baby pulsed violently and silenced its owner, the pulse made it grow to about twice the size. Before everyone in Futa Valley, Baby released some pent up pressure. The slit at the tip opened wide, easily big enough for a fist to go inside. The stream that left Holly was as thick as Chelsea’s cock was, it flew about a dozen feet away before meeting the ground, gallons splashing everywhere. A few innocent bystanders were drenched as the flow kept going out of Holly, the futa indulging in the pleasure.

The whole thing lasted about 5 minutes before the tail left Baby. The area where Holly’s blast landed was thoroughly covered with her output. “I’m sorry,” Holly called to the people she accidentally drenched.

“No need to apologize,” Maria said, “People who come here know they run the risk of getting wet…”

“Wait,” Chelsea interrupted the two, “Holly, are you multi-orgasmic?”

“Yeah, why?” Holly answered.

“That explains why you’re still ready to go after blasting so much,” Chelsea tried to rationalize Holly’s sexual ability, “I bet you’re mostly empty after letting that out.”

“What? That little glob of precum?” Holly giggled.

“That was precum?” Chelsea was so shocked she didn’t notice her voice became louder.

“I had that issue in the past too, Chelsea,” Maria called from the bench, “Holly didn’t even start cumming yet, once she’ll cum you’ll know it.”

Chelsea froze in her tracks. Her cock started to grow slightly with each pulse, “My god, Holly, you’re so sexy, how is that even possible, that blast of precum was amazing.” Without warning, Chelsea grabbed her cock with both hands and started pulling feet after feet out of Holly. The futa was so wet Chelsea’s pole slid out of her with ease.

Chelsea turned towards the valley and her cock followed her motion. The whole thing looked about 8 or 9 feet long and red with rage. Pulses ran along its length in rapid succession and Chelsea moaned wildly. Behind the little woman, her balls seemed to have grown in size. Each testicle seemed bigger than Chelsea herself and both of them swam in an ocean of cum.

“Fucking shit, Holly,” Chelsea lowered her voice, “You’re so sexy, I’ve never been this turned on by seeing someone cum…” Chelsea wiggled her hips around as a low roar came from her sack, “I can’t imagine seeing you cum for real… Ahhh…” And with those words, Chelsea locked in place.

The huge sack at Chelsea’s back started to vibrate and shrink. Soon, the thing was about as big as her. Both Holly and Maria asked themselves where did the content of her balls went but the answer came a moment later.

Chelsea’s screams of joy drowned in the roar that her cock produced. At the very tip, a stream of cum as thick as Chelsea’s waist, launched itself across the air. The stream sailed along the valley and into the forest of fruit trees. It crashed onto a tree and painted it white in a split second before going on to drench everything around ground zero. Chelsea stood firm in her place as hundreds of gallons left her body. Each stream lasted a long minute before making way for the next blast.

While Chelsea was going off, again and again, Holly got up to her feet and made her way over. Watching Chelsea going turned her on and she felt Baby getting worked up, the fact Chelsea was pouring out enough cum to start filling the valley wasn’t helping Holly’s composure.

“Wow, Chelsea, nice going girl,” Holly encouraged her.

More jizz came out of the little Asian woman as the valley filled with gallons of fertile goo. People in the valley started to clear out, knowing how potent the futa was. Some were drenched while others left in time.

“Maria, mind coming over?” Holly asked kindly.

Maria got up and walked over to where the two futa stood, all three of them looked at the filling valley, “What is it, Holly?”

“I want to join Chelsea in filling the valley, but I fear it will take some time and I don’t want you pregnant just yet…” Holly explained.

“Are you that full again?” Maria asked.

“Yeah, it’s that bad,” Holly seemed like she was blushing, “please just tell me those magic words and leave the park…”

“That bad…” Maria whispered, “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

Holly took her place next to Chelsea and directed Baby at the valley. she was about as thick as Chelsea but not as long as her. She firmly placed her legs on the ground to better face what’s coming. Her balls plummeted to the ground with a loud thump and started growing fast, making more and more cum by the second. By the time Maria gave her a goodbye kiss Holly was as big as Chelsea was before she started filling the valley.

The level of cum in the valley rose with each gallon that went into it. Soon, the smaller trees disappeared below the growing lake of cum. Chelsea was still going strong and adding more to the pool of sticky white goo.

“Holly?” Maria moved her lips close to her lover’s ear.

“Maria…” Holly whispered back.

“My virgin pussy is waiting for you back home…” Maria whispered and started walking away, knowing she better leave as soon as she could. behind her, Maria could hear the world rumbling as Baby was getting ready. As she hailed a cab at the park gate an ominous shadow loomed over the street. Holly’s balls were clearly visible, several yards high. A loud boom rattled the windows of the cab as it drove away.

On the edge of Futa Valley Holly stood her ground. Baby went on a growth sprout and slithered forward, thicker than Holly’s body, it reached the edge of the growing cum lake Chelsea worked so hard on creating.

Even though Chelsea was in the grips of a magnificent orgasm, the deafening roar that came from Holly grabbed her attention. She looked to her left and needed a moment to process what she saw. Holly’s body was resting on her cock, almost ten feet above her. Behind the monolithic cock was a sack bigger than Chelsea ever thought possible. The tight sack stretched on and on for as far a Chelsea could see, containing amounts of cum she couldn’t wrap her mind around.

Far in the distance, where the lake formed, Holly’s cock pulsed. The rod was pumping cum along her length, moving it all towards the tip. The words Maria said echoed through Holly’s mind, providing fuel for the fire no one could put out. Back at home, Maria was waiting for her, ready to offer her virgin flower to Holly and Baby. The thought popped into Holly’s mind with thousands of volts of electrifying pleasure. She was far past the point of no return, her body locking in place to help her cope with the bliss that washed her very core, A tsunami that left her soul bare to deal with godly pleasure.

Cum started leaving Baby’s slit, making it gap wide. Baby was already bigger than what Chelsea had to offer, but each pulse made her even bigger. When the first shot came out Chelsea's cock looked like a short skinny noodle next to Baby.

The shot launched straight into the lake, as thick as a car, it just kept going and going. The output was so intense massive waves started to move along the lake, each several feet high. The taller trees in front of Holly that still stood above the pool of cum started to fall dawn as Holly’s stream ripped their trunks to shreds deep below the lake of cum. By the time Holly’s first stream ended Chelsea finished her entire orgasm. Holly’s single stream raised the level of cum in the lake by double what Chelsea’s whole orgasm did.

“Holly, you’re amazing, that orgasm-” Chelsea started to compliment but realized she got it all wrong. Even though Holly’s stream was far beyond anything she could even dream of doing it was just that, a stream, not a full orgasm.

Baby unleashed a second stream, so strong it made the world around Chelsea quake. The lake grew and grew, reaching Holly’s feet in seconds while tsunamis of cum washed all over the park and nearby city. Futa Valley was overfilled with Holly’s baby-butter but still more kept coming.

The thought of Holly’s sexual prowess fractured Chelsea’s mind. She had no control over her body once she realized the capabilities of the futa next to her. As her mind was wiped clean by another orgasm all she could think to herself was what would have happened to her if she gave Holly the chance to cum inside her. The orgasm was beyond anything Chelsea even though her body could endure, but compared with Baby and Holly it was a droplet in a vast white ocean.

Both Holly and Chelsea lost any sense of time as they orgasmed over and over again.

\-------------

Maria got home and decided it was a great opportunity to catch a nap. Holly and Chelsea will be at it for hours, there was no point sitting and waiting. She changed to her PJs and welcomed the loving embrace of her soft bed. Erotic dreams flooded her sleep and Maria dreamt she touched herself while waiting for Holly.

Maria woke up to the sound of Holly opening the door to her room. The redhead futa looked like she just came out of a bath.

“Good morning, Maria,” Holly spoke softly.

“How long did I sleep?” Maria wondered.

“Not much, we met with Chelsea yesterday so you’ve been sleeping for about 14 hours…”

“Is everyone alive?” Maria asked.

“Yeah, Baby calmed down a couple of hours ago… Did you see the news?”

“No, what happened?”

Holly didn’t answer, instead, she opened the TV. The screen showed the ‘Breaking News’ logo and a news-woman appeared on screen.

“Good morning, the time is 11:30 and we have received an official report that Golden Bridges Park has been entirely flooded.” A video shot out of a helicopter appeared, revealing a huge plot of land covered in cum. “Reports for city hall claim, it was a contest between two futanari that started in Futa Valley and got out of control.”

“Holly, did you do that?” Maria almost screamed in shock again.

“Chelsea helped me a little…” Holly tried averting the blame.

“I saw what Chelsea did, no way she’s responsible for more than 5% of what’s in there...”

The woman on the screen went on, “We can report there were no casualties but there are over 400 reported pregnancies from women who were present at ground zero.” she paused for a moment, listening to her earpiece, “I am being told the mayor decided to change the name of the park due to this strange turn of events, Golden Bridges Park will now be called Futa Flood Lake…”

“Holly,” Maria looked angry, but her face dropped all of a sudden, “I’m sorry, it was my fault…”

“Maria,” Holly sounded like a lover, not judging, just supporting, “When I told you I’ll wait for you I meant it, we won’t have sex unless you feel ready…”

“But what if I’ll never be ready?” Maria started crying as the thought frightened her.

“Then we’ll never have sex…” Holly explained, “I’ll still love you and want you to be my girlfriend, though…”

Maria got out of bed and gave Holly a huge hug, kissing her over and over, “I love you, Holly…”

Maria and Holly kept hugging for a long time. Maria felt overwhelming love towards Holly, she wanted to make love with her until Holly won’t be able to cum no more. Deeper inside still she feared, she never imagined she’d lose her virginity with a futa, let alone one like Holly. Even though Maria was truly in love with Holly and felt serenity in her embrace, the battle kept raging in her heart.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Maria make a move

Maria looked out the window in Holly’s apartment. The city of Titania was mostly intact even though Holly ravaged it numerous times these past 9 months. Anna was the first woman Maria saw Holly inflate, the policewoman still rested in the same place where she fucked Holly and became permanently pregnant. Around the place were other women filled with cum, all gifts from Holly and her prolific Baby, but none was as big as Anna.

Even though nine months came and went, Anna’s overfilled belly only slightly diminished in size. According to what Holly told Maria, most of the cum she dumped in the officer’s womb was still in there, alive and kicking, looking for the next egg to fertilize. The city seemed to do it’s best to adapt to the immovable cum deposits Holly created around town. Over Anna’s body, the city built a large shad that partially covered Anna’s body and as much of her belly as they could.

Maria wasn’t watching Anna out of boredom or anything like that. Today was the day Anna was supposed to give birth. After 9 months of growing inside her cum-filled womb, the baby is going to take its first breath of air. Maria had a million questions she asked Holly, but the futa only knew so much. What Holly did know was that this wasn’t going to be a messy event like normal child-birth. There wasn’t going to be blood or all the other terrifying horror stories. Anna’s body, aided by Holly’s cum, was more than ready to deliver a little baby. “She took my Baby, she can manage a regular baby…” was what Holly told Maria.

Maria could name all the other cum balloons Holly left outside their window. There was Jessica, and May, Alex and Sharon, all the girls before her were permanently pregnant. Maria once wondered what would happen if another man came inside them after Holly. The idea made Holly giggle, she claimed that even if a man came inside a woman she filled, her own cum would be so dense the boy’s swimmers won’t manage to break past the cervix.

Maria kept her eyes on Anna’s body, it was mostly motionless aside from a couple of doctors walking around her, waiting for the baby to emerge. Titania, as a city, seems to have welcomed the force of nature called Holly. At first, the police had a hard time adjusting, but once the city learned about what they called the “Holly Grail” things changed.

Maria heard about it from Holly one night. The UN designated Holly as a walking calamity of sorts, the details were way too complex for Holly to explain. Bottom line, cities that hosted Holly’s cum filled women were given money to support the baby boom. As long as Anna was alive and gave birth at least once every two years, Titania would get 30 million dollars every year. Anna was the biggest, but the other girls were also eligible for the grant.

Maria turned around and poured herself a glass of wine, she felt like this was a day worthy of drinking before high noon. Six months ago they had the big talk. It was a bit complicated not bringing up the V-word but they managed somehow. After a whole day of talking and making out while Holly inflated Jessica, they reached a common ground with which the two felt comfortable. Since that day, Holly went on a sex crusade, she fucked as much as she could for the past 6 months. At first, the loads were closer to what Anna got, but as the days and the girls went by Holly’s loads got residually smaller and smaller.

About a week ago Holly reached her lowest. After fucking her 10th girl for that day, she inflated her to the size of a car. This was still much more than any man could dream of, but Maria knew that by the futanari’s standards, this was a droplet of cum.

The idea was to calm Baby in preparation for the big night, the night when Maria and Holly would have each other for the first time. Since that day, six months ago, the V-word became forbidden, Holly and Maria treated it like wild-fire. Even the girls that Holly fucked were clearly instructed by Maria not to use the forbidden word.

Maria looked out the window at Anna and noticed a commission was starting to form around her. Maria smiled and took a sip of wine as the scene started to fizzle, and people gathered around. It all happened in the blink of an eye, one minute the doctor walked over to Anna’s lower region and leaned towards her thighs, the next she was standing up with a cum covered baby in her hands. Holly was right, the whole thing lasted a fraction of a second and the crowd started to cheer. Maria could tell they were cheering because of the movement, no sound from outside penetrated Holly’s apartment.

Inside, Maria walked over to the sofa and turned on the TV. It was a news report on Titania’s local channel about Anna’s baby. “Over the past nine months,” the reporter started reviewing the situation as the screen showed the ring of cum Holly created around the earth months ago. It was still there, orbiting around the planet half a year later. Every now and then, a bit fell back to earth, causing a rain of Holly’s cum wherever it struck. Still, the scientists all agreed the ring of cum will probably stay there for hundreds of years to come.

Maria muted the TV, she knew Holly’s story all too well. Her thoughts drifted away as she thought about having sex with Holly. It wasn’t that Maria was afraid of sexuality, she played with herself a lot in the past, but it was always alone, always by herself and her toys. Bringing another person to the bed made her feel anxious because she didn’t know what to expect, but that was any other virgin girl taking a new partner for the first time. Maria was in much deeper water, her new partner was no other than the most prolific futanari in the world.

She mostly believed their plan would work. She saw how, over the past weeks, Holly’s load grew smaller and smaller as time went by and the last three girls that left Holly’s room today were able to walk out on their own, which was a huge achievement by itself. Maria sighed deeply, she feared she’d end up like Anna, or worst, like Holly’s prison guard from years ago.

The sound of the door to Holly’s room scritching brought Maria back to from her concerned mind. Into the living room walked a woman, her features obscured by a thick layer of cum. The woman was as slim as her, except for her cum filled belly, she looked extremely pregnant, her belly reaching down to her knees and extending a good 3 feet out.

Maria walked over to her, “Are you okay?” she asked, “can I get you something to drink?”

The woman nodded and Maria filled a glass with water and handed it to her. The cum-covered woman took the glass to her lips and galloped it down, the water mixing with cum as it went into her mouth.

Once she finished she thanked Maria and walked away, another girl to soothe Baby before the big night. As the girl walked out, another girl walked in, a blonde bombshell with huge breasts. She greeted Maria politely.

“You can sit with me if you want,” Maria offered the girl, “Holly still has five girls in there before she’ll get to you. Can I get you a drink for now?” The blonde agreed and soon the two were sitting down and sipping wine.

“So you’re the reason Holly is on this sex rampage?” The blonde asked.

“Yeah, I’m a virgin, you see…” Maria explained, “Holly is sensitive to virgins, please don’t say the word next to her.”

The blonde smiled at Maria, “Don’t worry girl, I’ve been briefed about the situation. You and Holly are going to have a great time. Really, sex is great, once you start you’ll never want to stop…”

“But what if we won’t stop, or if it hurts?” Maria expressed her fear.

“Foreplay girl, it’s all about foreplay,” the blonde explained her methodology, “how long have you got before the night comes?”

“It’s tomorrow,” Maria dreaded.

“That’s great, you got any plans until then?”

Maria nodded no, she mostly planned to sit and wait for Holly to be ready for her.

“Then go to your room, girl, I think it’s only fair you prepare yourself for Holly like she’s doing for you,” the blonde advised, “play with yourself, stay on the edge for as long as you can, just don’t orgasm…”

Maria blinked as the blonde’s words sunk in. As much as Maria hated to admit it she had a point. Holly has been fucking for the past six months, only stopping to sleep, eat and drink. And here she was, sitting on her ass and waiting for tomorrow night.

“I have to go do something,” she whispered, trying to wrap her head around the task she ignored for the past months.

“I know,” the blonde winked back with a giggle, “you can go, I’ll let myself in when the time comes…”

“Thank you,” Maria said, aligning her glasses while standing up. The black-haired girl started walking to her room, opposite Holly’s, and locking the door behind her.

Maria’s room was nothing huge, unlike her girlfriend’s room, Maria needed a bed, a closet and a desk to work from. She walked over to the desk and took off her glasses, placing them on the table. Maria didn’t really need her glasses, she had a low number and could manage perfectly fine without them. She mostly liked them because of the look they gave her, the dorky girl look she loved so much. Next, she moved to her dress. Ever since Maria met Holly she realized dresses were the way to go. After all, a girl can never know when the need to take care of herself might arise, dresses offered the perfect solution.

Maria’s body felt slightly tense, her ample breasts stiffened from what’s to come. She opened a drawer on the desk and rummaged through it. It was where Maria stored all her sex toys for when Holly turned her on. After Maria started dating Holly and they formulated the plan to have sex she ordered her most expensive toy.

“Aha,” she whispered and her eyes gleamed as she pulled a blue toy out of the drawer. Aptly named, The Gigantor was the biggest dildo Maria could find online. 15 inches long and as thick as her thigh, it was still dwarfed by Baby. She planned on using it for practice, and tonight was the night for that. She only hoped she could catch up with six months of training in one day. Maria was already used to her Mister Average and could take it with ease, but, as she climbed on her bed and opened the lube, she started to come to grips with all the work she had to put in to fill the gap.

****

Maria sat on the sofa as the sun fell into the horizon. The world outside consumed by darkness as night came. Inside Holly’s flat, the low lights gave the room a strange atmosphere. Maria was wearing a white dress, the same one she wore for their first date all those months ago. The dress itself was stained where her crotch was, Maria worked hard those past 24 hours.

As she took a sip of wine she felt her body screaming, it was ready, her flower dripping and soaking anything around her. Maria stopped playing with herself about an hour ago, after hours on the edge of a monster orgasm she felt a moment more would be beyond her. All she managed to do was pour herself a glass and sit down, every movement aroused her. The TV was off, Maria feared the sound or image might tip her off and all her hard work taking everything Gigantor had to offer would have been for nothing.

She knew the apartment was vacant now, all the girls left hours ago. The last phase of their plan involved a contraption called The Vacuum. It was a toy designed for Baby, a 5 feet long tube that was meant to drain Holly empty. In the tests the girls ran, The Vacuum managed to suck Baby and extract over a thousand gallons of cum in less than an hour. The last phase meant Holly would use The Vacuum for six hours straight.

Maria looked at the clock on the far wall. 19:57, only a little more to go, Maria struggled. A part of her was still concerned about doing it, both for the first time and with Holly. Another part of her, one she cultivated in the past 24 hours, screamed for her to storm into Holly and take everything the futa had to offer. Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the closest thing she had to meditation.

When she opened her eyes, Maria noticed a faint sound, it was an alarm clock ringing. The hour was eight and the time has come. Mara stood up and waited, fearing the friction from one step might make her orgasm. She heard Holly moving in her room, nothing distinctive, just stuff bumbling around aimlessly. Then, after three months, the door to Holly’s room creaked open ever so slowly.

Holly walked into the room. The futanari was completely covered in cum, there was not a dry spot on her. Maria’s nose noticed the unmistakable smell of sex, Holly’s room was filled with it. The only reason Mria knew Holly was standing before her was because of Baby.

The massive cock was covered in cum just like the rest of Holly. It was limp and looked drained from everything it went through. Even after everything Baby was put through, a steady drippage of cum kept leaking out of its tip and onto the floor. Maria noticed one important thing, Baby was now only a little bigger than The Gigantor.

Something in Maria changed, some primal need overtook all her fears, she knew exactly what she needed to do. Maria reached for the shoulder straps of her dress and pulled them out. The white fabric cascaded down her curves and onto the floor. Maria’s body, exposed in all its glory.

Holly looked at her lover as she made her way over. Something about Maria was different, something was off. Holly gasped as her girlfriend hugged her and went for a deep kiss. The taste of Holly’s cum didn’t bother her one little bit, Maria was far beyond caring about a bit of cum.

After a long minute, Maria broke the kiss and looked into Holly’s eyes. “I’ve waited for so long, I want you, Holly, I want you more than anything in this world,” Maria admitted.

“I’m all you’re, Maria, use me as much as you want…” Holly teased. It was amazing that the futa was still capable of teasing after all the sex she had.

Maria made a move and pushed her hips against Holly’s, Baby pressed between them. “On the floor,” Maria half asked, half commended. Holly wasn’t used to receiving orders from others, she usually did whatever she pleased and didn’t give a fuck what her partners wanted. But something about Maria seemed different, something deep inside told her the wise thing to do was to lay on her back and ask no questions, and so she did.

Maria squatted over Holly, her eyes transfixed on Baby. She reached one hand and grabbed it, her palm not wide enough to encircle the shaft. Another hand quickly joined, and together, they almost managed to encircle Baby.

“I have a gift for you,” Maria whispered, “I’m going to give you something no one on this plant ever had.”

Maria watched the cock pulse lazily in her hand, registering its fatigue. She didn’t wait for Holly’s vocal response, instead, she rose up a little, and positioned her flower over the behemoth. Letting her clear girl-cum drip onto Holly’s beast. Maria decided she wanted to look Holly in the eyes when she offered the futa her gift.

As their gaze locked Maria lowered herself lightly and pressed Baby against her hungry slit.

“Are you sure, Maria,” Holly asked, “we can stop if you want, no strings attached…”

Maria didn’t answer Holly, her response coming in the form of her hips lowering and her vagina taking half an inch of Baby inside. Her gaze was intense, as if a blazing fire was raging inside Maria.

“Thank you, Maria,” Holly moaned. The wetness dripping from Maria started to wash away the cum and exposed Baby’s skin.

“Thank you, Holly,” Maria whispered, a smile on her face. She leaned in for a kiss while lowering her body onto Holly. The two kissed and moaned in ecstasy as Holly penetrated into Maria taking Baby into her. Maria feared taking Holly will hurt, or she might injure herself, but this was different from anything Maria imagined. Maria was no longer human, she was a jolt of pleasure she never imagined possible, a quivering mass of intoxicating bliss.

More and more of Baby sunk into her, deeper and deeper. Maria managed to take The Gigantor, but Holly was bigger and thicker, and still, it seemed the extra lubrication her body was making did the trick. She focused on her kiss with Holly as her body kept sinking down onto her lover. Maria broke the kiss when she felt something she never imagined she’d feel, Holly’s thighs pressing against her own.

“You’re inside me…” Maria whispered.

“Are you okay?” Holly wondered, hoping her lover was well.

Maria lifted her back and sat on Holly. She felt Baby shifting around inside her as she leaned left and right. Somehow, it didn’t hurt at all, everything was great. She looked down at her belly and noticed the thick bulge Baby made in her. It felt so much better than anything she imagined. And the cream of the crop, the cherry on top of her bliss, Baby was just waking up.

“It feels amazing Holly, it’s so good!” Maria moaned.

“You know what feels better?” Holly asked.

“What?”

“This,” and just like that, Baby pulsed inside Maria. The bulge exploded to almost twice its former size, stretching Maria’s pussy. Holly started gyrating her hips, making her shaft move inside Maria. Maria was swept away, taken by the feeling of being so thoroughly filled by the girlfriend she watched for so long.

By the time things shifted into high gear the bulge in Maria’s stomach already reached all the way up to between her boobs. This didn’t escape Maria who used the chance to give Holly a passionate boobjob.

“Cum inside me Holly,” Maria demanded.

Holly was mostly done after her sex marathon, but Maria’s order forced her into action. She felt her body sucking every last drop of cum still in her sack before pumping it up her shaft. She grabbed Maria’s hips and held her in place.

Deep inside her, Maria felt the shaft moving, pumping. She saw Holly cum in the past and watched with glee in anticipation for what’s to come, her eyes transfixed on the bulge in her body.

Holly delivered like always. Maria moaned as she felt the stream of cum blasting against the back of her womb, it was massive. It was as if someone opened the floodgates for both girls. Maria’s mind exploded as her body shivered with ecstasy, she orgasmed like never before, her abused snatch squeezing the life out of Baby and ensuring a watertight seal around it. Holly, one her end, was reduced to a machine that pumped gallons of cum up her shaft and out into the womb enveloping it.

Both girls were oblivious to the world around them as things dragged on. After an eternity Maria felt her body slump onto Holly. Instead of falling down flat on Holly’s body and kissing her, Maria’s belly stopped her, filling the space between the two. Maria seemed pregnant with twins, possibly triplets, the magic of Holly’s love-juice. She realized kissing Holly was out of the question for now and looked for a comfortable position so she could exchange a couple of words with her girlfriend.

“Ahh,” Holly broke the silence, “That was a wonderful ending to an amazing project.”

“I never imagined it would feel like this,” Maria pondered, “your cum is so thick, Holly…”

“It’s the bottom of the barrel, I don’t think I have more cum in me…” Holly puffed, “are you okay Maria? Hope I didn’t damage anything…”

“I’m great, I want more…” Maria looked at Holly with puppy eyes.

“Let me recover and tomorrow I’ll give you more, “Holly offered, “now that we know you can handle me…”

“But, Holly,” Maria sighed like a spoiled little girl, “It was so good, I want more…”

“Tomorrow, promise,” Holly winked at her lover.

Maria shifted around and noticed the cum inside her slushing, “It was great, didn’t even hurt. If I know it was that good, I’ll let you take my virginity sooner…” she giggled.

Maria noticed Holly’s expression change. One moment she was smiling like Maria, the next her face reflected honest fear. The room started to rumble around them, a roar Maria heard in the past rattled the walls. As Holly’s eyes closed and her mouth contorted in a silent moan, Maria understood her mistake.

Even after all this time, all the sex Holly had, Baby was still prone to the word virgin. The simple word had unbelievable power over Holly’s mental state. Baby didn’t care about everything she and Holly put it through in the past months, now it was time to use the virgin Holly provided, and Baby was going to use Maria to her fullest.

Maria didn’t remember much of what happened, one moment she was sitting on top of Holly with a cum filled belly, and the next the world went black. What Maria and Holly both remembered was the never-ending flow of bliss that flooded their minds.

**********

Holly felt the sun against her skin, it was warm and comforting. She felt Maria’s back pressing against her, her skin soft and inviting. Holly reached with both arms and hugged her lover tight, savoring the moment.

“Holly, you’re awake?” Maria asked.

“Yeah,” Holly moaned as she rubbed against her lover, keeping her eyes closed.

Holly’s consciousness slowly encompassed her whole body and she became aware of Baby. Somehow, it was still hard, orgasming and pumping cum into something. Holly felt great, as if she slept for a year, but she wanted to cuddle with her lover for a bit longer.

“Wake up, Holly,” came Maria’s voice again, “you are something else…”

“I know,” Holly yawned, “okay, you win girl,” she said and opened her eyes.

At first, Holly felt frightened, tightening her grip on Maria. Her eyes told her she was high up, above Titania. For some reason, she was in the open air, the breeze gently chilling her skin. There were no walls or points of reference around and Holly quickly closed her eyes as she started feeling dizzy.

“Where are we, Maria?” she called.

“I think we’re where your house used to be…” Maria answered, her voice calm.

“What happened?” Holly wondered.

“You mean, ‘what’s still happening’?”

“What?” Holly was confused.

“Open your eyes, Holly, just look down…” Maria instructed.

“I might fall…” the futa expressed her fear.

“No you won’t,” Maria started laughing hard, “just look, you’ll understand…”

Holly took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Maria was right, the minute she looked down she realized she won’t be falling any time soon. Below her was Maria’s body, her belly gigantic and full. Holly realized Baby was still inside Maria, pumping even more cum into her inflated womb. Accepting she was at no risk, Holly started looking down and examining the world around her. She was at least half a mile above the city, far below them was a small orb she thought she recognized.

“Is that Anna?” Holly wondered.

“Yeah, isn’t she tiny?” Maria added.

“I’m so sorry,” Holly said, her voice fractured.

“Why Holly?” Maria wondered.

“You’re as big as Liza was…”

“Your guard? Cool,” the cum filled girl said

“No, you don’t get it, Maria, you’re permanently pregnant, like her…” Holly started to cry.

“It’s okay, Holly, I’m okay-”

Maria started to explain, but Holly took over, sobbing hard, “I ruined it all, you were just such a nice lover, and I had to fuck things up, literally…”

“But Holly, listen-” Maria tried again, it was no use…

“You’ll be giving birth to our babies every day...” Holly felt Baby pumping boatloads of cum into Maria again, “Why won’t you stop? I have to stop…” Holly kept crying and talking.

Maria didn’t care though, she had all the time in the world. She decided to enjoy the massive orgasms that ravaged her body until Holly got it out of her system, then they could talk about Maria’s surprise...


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of an ark

Maria’s perception of time warped as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The only way she could somehow manage something close to estimating the time was to count blasts of cum going off inside her. Somewhere in her bliss bleached brain, she managed to guess Holly’s blasts lasted a solid 5 minutes each, and Maria managed to count over a thousand of them already.

Becoming a huge cum blimp cleared a lot of time for Maria, enough to calculate 5000 minutes are worth more than 83 hours which are about 3 and a half days. It somehow made sense as she could hear Holly crying, sleeping and even talking to herself and whispering sweet things to Maria. Holly told Maria about her days long orgasm in the past, and this one fitted the bill.

Maria had no real idea how long the lovemaking went on, but between tsunami waves of pleasure Maria’s awakeness drifted and she fell asleep. Usually, she’d was up to an unusually large blast of cum going off deep within her womb, but this time she woke up to something different, something she’d thought would never happen.

As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Maria felt Holly shifting around behind her, shifting her weight between Maria’s back, ass and her inflated belly.

“I think Baby is done, Maria,” Holly whispered in her ear.

Maria listened to her body, it was flooded with inhumane amounts of cum, but she could feel every inch of her skin, every inch of her massive body. She focused on Baby’s hugeness and gasped at what she found.

Baby’s size was still huge, easily 3 feet long, but it was tiny compared with what was happening inside her before she drifted to sleep. “Wow,” was all Maria could manage.

“I’m going to take it out, I don’t think you need more cum right now…” Holly said.

Maria could feel Holly placing both hands on her ass as the futa pulled her rod out of Maria. It came out with a pop, Maria’s pussy didn’t struggle to hold onto Holly’s cock. Apparently, after all this time Maria’s body had enough.

“Okay Maria, don’t panic,” Holly gasped.

“I’m okay Holly, I feel amazing,” Maria said with a smile, “It didn’t hurt a bit, you were the best choice for the first time…”

“I don’t think you’ll think like that when you realize how big I made you…”

“Did I reach City Plaza?” Maria asked, knowing the place was about 5 miles away from ground zero.

“I can’t see it…” Holly whispered.

“Well, you did go on for quite a while, and you made girls bigger than 10 miles in the past,” Maria made the math.

“What about The 1000 Lays?”

“Can’t see them either…” Holly started to sound frightened.

“Well, what can you see Holly?” Maria was getting a little pissed because she couldn’t really move and look around herself.

“I can see the Star Gazer…”

“What? The Star Gazer tower?” Maria asked, referring to a building that had an open top for stargazing. Maria took Holly there for one of their dates a few months ago.

“Yes, I can see it…” Holly mumbled.

“No way, that’s almost 30 miles away…” Maria gasped, “that means I’m about as big as you made a girl.”

Maria felt Holly kneeling on her belly, it didn’t bother her much.

“I’ve ruined your life, Maria,” Holly started her crying about once more, “you wanted to give me the most amazing gift and I abused it and ruined everything good we had…”

Maria learned that trying to stop Holly’s fits was a useless idea. Instead, she rested her hand against her belly and closed her eyes. She felt the warm sun on her skin and savored the breezes she felt every here and there on her filled body.

“You’ll probably give birth a million times each day…” Holly went on with her lament.

Maria could feel the cum inside her, it was hot and wobbly. Something deep within her told her things are going to be okay, that Holly and her were a perfect fit. She thought back to the moment she took Baby into her, it felt great, she didn’t struggle even a little. Looking back to when Maria watched Holly taking other girls Maria noticed how much they struggled with Holly’s size. Maria realized she didn’t even struggle a bit, the sex she had with Holly just felt great.

Maria wished she’d be back to her normal size again. She didn’t regret fucking Holly, she would have done it again if her body could. Something inside Maria started to change as she felt her innards shifting around.

“What’s happening? Holly spooned Maria as the world around her started to shake. It was as if an epic earthquake was taking place, an audible rumble filled the air.

“I don’t understand,” Maria answered, trying to make sense of what was taking place. She didn’t feel stressed about being in the middle of an earthquake. Perhaps it was her giant size, or something else, but Maria kept her cool and watched the quake unfold.

Holly was speechless as the world around her changed. A moment ago she could see The Star Gazer and its top was at eye level for her. But now, The Star Gazer seemed taller. Holly had no idea what was happening, she never made a girl as big as Maria.

“Holly, I think I’m shrinking…” Maria whispered.

Those words clicked for Holly, she realized why the building seemed taller, why the world was shaking. She quickly looked at Maria’s pussy, if she was draining it should all come out of her pussy. To Holly’s surprise, Maria’s slit was drenched with cum, but nothing was coming out.

“I must have ripped your belly open somewhere…” Holly started lamenting once more.

“Shouldn’t that be super painful?” the shrinking girl wondered.

“Unbelievably painful,” Holly confirmed.

“I’m not feeling any pain…” Maria shared.

It was pointless, Holly went on with her ceremony, “I’ve paralyzed you! I am such a horrible bitch…”

Realizing she had nothing to do once more, Maria rested her head once again and felt her body condensing the cum inside her. This time Maria was sure of it, she was shrinking, fast. After a nice nap, Maria opened her eyes to see the sun, up high in the sky. Now, she could see her city, the city of Titania, laid in ruin where her belly receded. Holly inflated her to godly sizes, but now, she was the size of a big house and still going.

“Holly?” Maria asked.

“Yes?” Holly answered, her voice cracking with tears.

“I think you better spoon me, soon I won’t be big enough to stand on and I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself,”

Holly listened to her lover, hugging her tightly and pressing her ample breasts against Maria’s back. Soon Maria was the size of a truck, then a car and before long Holly could get off her and stand on the ground.

“How?” Holly expressed her disbelief.

Maria waited a moment longer and her belly was full term. With careful movements, she stood up on her legs and felt her body. Everything was in order, as if she wasn’t inflated by Holly a little while ago. In her belly, she could still feel the trillions of gallons of cum Holly gave her, but they weighed no more than a pound.

“I don’t know, but it was amazing, I want more…” Maria smiled and stormed Holly with kisses.

Around the two kissing lovers, the world was in ruin. There was no sign of what was once a teeming city. Everything was pulverized rubble and dust. The city of Titania was hopelessly gone, crushed under the outcome of Holly and Maria’s love.

The two kissed and started to group as time progressed. Their embrace was interrupted by the sound of several sirens and the noise of ambulances and police cars parking around them. Maria and Holly looked at them stunned.

Out from between the cars came a policeman, “Are you the terrorists responsible for this?” he asked, fear clear in his voice.

“We’re no terrorists, but we are the ones responsible,” Holly said, clam, “Holly Green, please look up my name…” The officer took a few steps back and talked to someone inside the car. Maria and Holly couldn’t hear him, so they waited.

“They’re clear,” the officer declared. As the words left his lips the cars started clearing out, their places were filled with news vans from all the networks. In an instant, Maria and Holly were overwhelmed by flashes of light as the reporters stormed them.

“What happened?” was the most prominent question, followed by “can you do it again,” “how did you flatten most of Titania?” and “how will you plead in court?”

Maria never found herself in the center of attention, at most she was the talk of the day when a boy in highschool claimed he fucked her to tarnish her name years ago.

***A year later***

“Let’s give her a warm welcome,” the presenter called as the audience exploded with cheers.

Maria walked onto the stage. Her slim figure took large, confident steps towards the set. Even though her posture screamed elegance, Maria’s belly bulged out making her look full term. As the crowd came down and Maria positioned herself on the interview couch the presenter seated herself and the live show continued.

“Welcome, Maria, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay, Salina, thank you,” Maria smiled at the camera, “and you?”

“Thank you,” Salina smiled back and opened with a gesture towards Maria’s belly, “I understand you and your girlfriend decided to go easy on us backstage.”

“Oh, no,” Maria said as she realized Salina thought her belly was filled with cum, “this isn’t cum, I’m actually pregnant…”

“That’s good to hear Maria, congratulations,” the presenter gave an even bigger smile, “can I ask a little about the pregnancy?”

Maria gave her quiet consent.

“How far along are you?”

“I’m currently 4 months in.”

“Four months? I hope I’m not too blunt, but you look full term,” Salina said with shock clear in her voice.

“Holly and I decided we don’t want to linger,” Maria explained, “why wait 8 years to get what we want?”

Both Salina and the audience seemed confused, “I’m sorry, but I’m not tracking, wait 8 years for what?”

Maria giggled, realizing how unclear this must be for most people. “For our babies, think about it, we want 10 of them. That takes around 8 years with very little rest between rounds. God knows where I’ll be in ten years, I don’t want to wait that long.”

“Fuck,” Salina whispered, unable to hold her astonishment in, “you’re telling me you have ten babies in there?”

Maria nodded and smiled.

“How, the fuck, do you manage?” Salina wondered.

“Well, Salina, after some time with Holly you’ll learn that this...” she pointed at her swollen midsection, “is a piece of cake.”

“For those who lived under a rock for the past year and do not know who you are, can you give us a few words about you and Holly?”

“Sure Salina,” Maria tried to think of how to sum up more than a year with Holly, “I am married to a futanari named Holly. Holly and I are the most sexually prolific couple in the world.”

“I’d say sexually prolific is a bit of an understatement…” Salina offered, after all, in your biggest sex session so far you demolished over 90% of Titania, the largest metropolitan on earth.”

“Yeah,” Maria reminisced, a shiver of excitement running down her spine, “it was one of the greatest experiences of my life…”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but back then, you had no idea of your abilities,” Salina asked, “I’ve even heard a rumour Holly was your first lover…”

“That’s true, I was a virgin before Holly…” the stuffed girl smiled and helplessly blushed.

“Weren’t you afraid?” the presenter wondered, “I mean, we’ve all seen what Holly did to women before you… Weren’t you worried about what she might do to you?

“At first,” Maria whispered, “but as I watched Holly and lived by her side I learned she would never harm a hair off my head.”

“Sounds amazing,” Salina fantasized.

“It was, sex with a futanari like Holly is beyond anything I could ever manage to describe.”

“Care to share?” Salina teased.

“When Holly was inside me, it was like I was complete,” the girl placed a hand on her belly and a smile filled her face, “I felt like I was everything, Holly was giving me the whole world, and then some.”

“Can I ask you a question that I’m sure most of our viewers are curious about?”

“Ask away,” Maria approved.

“According to estimates, Holly filled you with over a quadrillion gallon of cum,” the audience gasped at the unfathomable number, “yet, you are sitting here with us and the world is not flooded with Holly’s sperm. What did you do with that amount of cum? I mean, you couldn’t just rub it off with a towel.”

“You want to hear the truth, Salina?” Maria wondered.

“Nothing but the truth, Maria…”

“I still have everything Holly gave me…”

Hearing the answer, people in the studio started screaming with excitement. Salina herself looked confused, “How? I’m sorry but I don’t understand…”

“Like Holly can pack those crazy amounts in her body, I can store them…” Maria seemed calm, “Here, hold on a moment and I’ll give you a little show.”

Maria got up from her seat and walked over to the center of the stage. She simply squatted and lifted her dress, as if going to pee. Salina watched in silence along with the rest of the audience as Maria didn’t piss on the floor. Instead, a white orb, as big around as a basketball, came sliding out of her pussy and landing with an ominous thump.

The moment the sphere came out of Maria everyone in the studio could feel it. The ball of solid cum was radiating unbelievable amounts of heat. One of the stage staff tried walking over and bringing it to Salina’s desk, but Maria stopped her.

“Don’t touch it,” Maria instructed assertively, “this is condensed cum, it might look the size of a basketball, but this is enough to make sure every girl in this state would give birth once a day for the rest of her life.”

“I am shocked,” Salina admitted, her eyes locked on the ball, “how much cum is in there?”

“Enough to cover Manhattan with 2000 feet of cum…” Maria said calmly.

“Fuck,” Salina whispered, “You and Holly are something else…”

“Thank you,” Maria smiled back.

“And, as if this wonderful lover was not enough,” Salina declared, “please welcome her other half, Holly!”

At the sound of her name, the crowd exploded with cheers of joy. Holly walked onto the stage with confidence in her stride. She wore her signature green dress with a faint butterfly imprint on her hip. Instinctively, her eyes met Maria’s and the two gave a sigh of relief. Holly parked her vixen form on the couch next to Maria and the two kissed passionately.

“Welcome, Holly, thank you so much for coming on the show.” Salina greeted.

“Nice to be here with my lover,” Holly smiled at the hostess and shared another loving kiss with Maria.

“So the both of you are some of the hottest news on the planet,” Salina complimented the couple, “how is that like? I mean, you must have a boatload of interview requests…”

“From just about any newspaper on the planet,” Maria confirmed.

“No wonder, with what happened to Titania after you two went at it people want to know where you’re going next,” Salina spoke open-heartedly.

“Honestly, Salina, we don’t know yet.” Holly admitted, “we wanted to fuck in London, but as long as Maria is growing our babies that’s just not possible.”

“Do tell,” Salina licked her lips, “any other places you want to try out?”

“I always wanted to try the north pole…” Maria whispered, unsure if people wanted to hear her fantasies as much as they wanted to hear Holly’s.

“The north pole?” Salina wondered, curious to hear the pregnant girl’s ideas.

“We can really go for it there, nothing but miles and miles of ice,” Maria explained herself.

Salina giggled at the thoughtful idea coming from the couple who leveled Titania a year ago. A moment later, she decided the time had come to ask the biggest question.

“I have to ask,” Salina leaned closer to the couple, “why did you agree to our show, out of probably a thousand offers, why take ours?”

Maria smile and spoke as if she was talking about the most ordain things, “Holly and I, we can’t risk the pregnancy with hyper sex. But Holly’s body still demands more, Baby wants to fuck even while I make our babies.”

“Baby?” Salina wondered.

“My cock,” Holly said as she pulled back her dress and exposed her flaccid cock, reaching almost all the way to the floor.

“And how is that related to the show?” Salina still couldn’t wrap her mind around the enigma that was the two lovers.

Maria cleared her throat, ”Holly and Baby want to have you until I finish giving birth.”

“Me?” Salina was clearly confused.

“Yes, you,” Maria explained, “it will only be for about 5 months until I give birth…”

The audience murmured and gasps of surprise filled the air at the unusual request. Salina worked as a hostess on TV for over a decade. She interviewed glamorous celebs and sneaky politicians, sleazy singers and witty authors. Every now and then, one of those would blurt something that caught Salina off guard. She always had a sharp comeback, either of her own or whispered into her earpiece, but this time nothing came.

“This is your choice,” the earpiece said before cutting off, leaving Salina to fend for herself.

“I see you left them a little gift,” Holly said casually and pointed to the cum ball.

“Salina asked how I store your cum,” Maria explained.

“Wow,” Salina whispered, “That’s a big tradeoff… Five months?”

“Yes, five months,” Maria repeated, “You will definitely be permanently pregnant, but we think it will be no more than giving birth once a month.”

“You mean I will be giving birth once a month for the rest of my life?” Salina tried to make sense of what she was hearing.

“We can try and arrange for a pregnancy double, but they will have it much worse,” Maria said.

“Pregnancy double?” Salina was utterly lost in the new situation.

“It’s another woman, Holly will dump most of her cum inside her and only the last bit of the day will go into you.” Maria explained, “this way, the double will probably give birth every day while you will only do it once every three months or so.”

“Fuck,” Salina whispered again, “you two are nice and all, and I don’t want to insult you... But I’m not sure I’m game.”

“That is okay, we understand, right, Holly?” Maria asked with a smile.

“Sure, we understand, this isn’t for anyone…” Holly agreed happily.

Just then, the air in the studio started to rumble with unseen power. Before everyone’s eyes, Baby latched forcefully and quadrupled in size. Below Holly, her sofa creaked and disappeared almost instantaneously under a balls sack the size of a large car. Holly and Maria found themselves sitting in her growing balls as Baby flopped onto Salina’s desk and shattered it to smithereens. Salina couldn’t help but yelp in surprise.

“Sorry about that,” Holly called, “Baby has a hard time accepting refusal.”

“Are you going to force me to have sex with you?” Salina asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

“Never!” Holly said, “But Baby is so full, I’m not sure I can hold it all in…”

“What does that mean?” Salina wondered as she got up on her feet and observed the rod.

“Remember the little ball of cum I left on the floor?” Maria reminded Salina, “Well, Holly also has a ball in her sack, but it is about the size of a car and probably denser…” Maria turned to Holly, “Want to let it out here?”

“I do…” Holly sounded lethargic.

“But you’ll turn every woman here pregnant…” Salina sounded shocked.

“Right, Holly, Salina is right, can you hold it back for a little longer?” Maria wondered.

Holly’s answer came out like a rumble of thunder that deafened the studio. Out of her giant slit, came a massive stream of cum that moved at breakneck speed. It flew across the stage, colliding with one of the side walls. The concrete wall was nothing against the blast, the wall ripped open, as if made of thin paper.

People started to scream as the stream went on, flooding whatever was behind the wall. Finally, after a solid three minutes, the stream ended.

“That was just a bit of pre,” Maria called, hoping to calm people down.

“We really need a girl Maria, Baby took Salina’s refusal hard…” Holly was clearly holding it in with everything she had.

“Listen, everyone,” Maria almost shouted in commend, “If any of you are willing to take Salina’s role, say so now, if no one will take it Holly will have to let go here and you’ll all get pregnant.”

People started to argue and throw the blame around when Salina called, “enough!” The crowd went quiet, waiting to hear what the hostess wanted.

“I’ll do it, I’ll help, Holly,” Salina slumped over to its front.

“Really? You’ll do it?” Maria said with a smile.

Salina nodded in agreement.

“Great!” Holly almost jumped with glee as Baby shrunk in an instant to its dormant size.

“What the fuck? How?” Salina wondered.

“Now that you said yes, Baby has nothing more to be angry about…” Holly said as she closed the distance between her and Salina. She intentionally pressed Baby’s head against her slim belly.

“Was this all a trick?” Salina’s face turned red with fury.

“No, not at all,” Maria confessed. Knowing what will happen next she made sure to stand behind Holly.

“You’ll see girl,” Holly continued as she directed Baby towards the girl’s crotch, “Baby can change its mind sometimes.”

“Here? Now?” Salina asked, ignoring the whole world around her. It was just her, Maria, Holly and a giant cock that is about to turn her life upside down.

“I see no reason to wait…” Holly said, moving in closer still, Baby squashing against the moist slit between Salina’s legs.

Salina sighed, “Let me take my clothes off first…” Salina felt her eyes locking with Holly’s. It was as if the futanari somehow looked into her soul.

“That won’t be necessary…” Holly whispered as Salina realized her old life just ended.

The strings that composed the dress that stood between her flower and Baby gave out with a ripping sound that was drowned in a joyous moan from Holly. With the cloth out of the way, Baby grew at incomprehensible speeds. In less than a second, Baby was inside Salina’s love tunnel. She would have screamed her lungs out at the electric pleasure and pain she was experiencing but the show moved on before her mind had time to process what was happening.

Holly’s cock left a visible outline on Salina’s stomach. At first, it ended just above her belly button, but soon came Holly’s next move. Four, five and then six feet of cock grew inside Salina in the timespan of a second. Within the timeframe of ten seconds, Salina had twenty feet of cock stretching her being about Holly’s womanhood.

The rush of cum came with no warning. One moment, Salina felt her skin almost ripping in a futile struggle to contain Holly’s cock, the next she was turned into a container of cum. Salina watched in shock as her belly grew bigger and bigger. As big as an 18 wheeler, then the size of the studio, and then even bigger.

Over the span of five minutes, Holly turned her new toy into a blob of cum.

As her belly lifted her up, Salina could see the city skyline. She was now the size of a building and Holly was still going. Under her, she could feel her belly crushing cars and buildings as more and more cum filled her. Behind her, Salina could hear Maria and Holly talking.

“Think she will do?” Maria asked.

“Sure, why not,” Holly giggled, “I think you can go home, this will take some time,”

“When didn’t it take time?”

“Common,” Holly protested, “You didn’t take time…”

“You fucked me for a whole month…” Maria reminded her lover, “anyways, I’m sleepy, I’ll call the chopper, no way I can walk off your balls like this.”

“That’s okay, just be safe, Maria,” Holly kissed her lover, “I’ll meet you in five months…”

“Enjoy, be seeing you,” Maria said.

Salina felt Holly’s huge breasts smothering her back. The Futa was still going strong and cum was still filling her rapidly.

“Salina, you feel great,” Holly complimented, “we should be done in five months.”

“Is it too late to ask for a pregnancy double now,” Salina still hoped to change her fate.

Holly didn’t answer. Instead, Baby answered for her. Deep within her cum filled belly, Salina could feel Baby launching a blast of epic proportions. Before her eyes, the surrounding circle of skyscrapers collapsed before her growing midsection. No one spoke, but Salina understood this new situation was going to be her new reality for the following five months.

Holly and Salina sighed in unison, Holly from the sensation of relief and Salina from accepting her new role.


End file.
